Trust
by Only4Miken
Summary: Why would you ever trust someone with your heart? Last time I did that I was left with nothing but pain. Now Miken just walks into my life. Why does he seem so much diffrent from the others?
1. Chapter 1

Trust

Trust; where did that go? Can't my own mom see that the drugs are **not** mine? Why won't she believe me? I guess she never will because now I'm grounded.

Of all the nights she has to ground me, she chose tonight. I could be at Kelly's right now partying with some very hot guys doing God knows what.

I paced around listening to my baby brother talk on the phone to my older brother on the other side of the country.

Kale is the baby in the family even though he is not close to being a baby. He's a crazy 14 year old, a heavy potter and everything. He's the most different from me and my other two brothers. He has platinum blond hair, so blond that it's almost white. His hair hangs straight down and stops about half an inch above his eyebrows, covers a little of his ears and clings to the nape of his neck.

My older brother has always been number one in my family. Jordon is a star student and still is as far as I know. In high school he was a star athlete. He was QB on the football team and well as the captain on the wrestling team. He was the starting center on the basketball team and the second pitcher on the baseball team. He has short brown hair that always and forever will be a buzz cut. His light brow hair goes perfectly along with his light honey eyes. I don't get to see him that much now though, well no one in my family really does. He goes to collage across the country. He's going to West Point now.

"It's not that cold here **yet**. I still open my window." Kale said to Jordon.

Window…I love you Kale. I grabbed my helmet and slipped through my window.I walked around the side of the house staying as close to the tree line as I could so I wouldn't be seen by anyone inside of the house. Once I was at the shed, I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that no one had seen me then reached up to twist the knob open. I turned back to the now opened door. Oh shit. Cameron was looking right at me.

Cameron is my twin brother. We both have hazel eyes and some what straight dark brown hair. Our hair has a slight wave to it. Cameron is very into mechanics. He loves working on my bikes and the cars we have around. He drives an old Chevy that Jordon and him self fixed up. First Jordon was into mechanics but that was only a faze that he shortly grew out of. Cameron kept with it though. The Chevy was going to be Jordon's car but my now gone grandparents got him an early graduation gift; a BMW.

Cameron got up from his crouched position next to my bike. My bike is my pride and joy. My bike is everything to me. Its not a stupid bike like the kind with petals like everyone thinks when I first say my bike and they don't know me because if they did know me they would know what I think is the most important thing about me which is that I race, motocross bikes. That is my life. That is the one thing that keeps me together. It's the one thing that keeps me alive. Ironically it's probably the most likely thing to end up killing me but that is just a chance that I will have to take.

"Hey off to work whore?" Cameron asked in his stupid deep voice.

"Hey, yeah I am Cami." I said jokingly. "Do you think you could give me my bike for an hour or two?"

"I don't know do I get any of your pot?" He laughed a little and smiled some what to himself.

"I don't know why don't you ask Kale."

"God it was his?"

"Yeah. We're going to have to tell mom."

I wonder if Jordon would do it.

"Jordon won't do it Rosaile. You know that." Cameron always knows what I am thinking. It really is creepy then again I know what he is thinking too, most of the time.

Cameron grabbed my bike and pulled it off the stand, not making a sound. He wheeled it out of the shed and to the road with me quietly following him. "Don't do anything stupid okay?" He said once we were at the road.

"Okay I won't. No pot for me I promise." I answered.

"Okay good." He said and gave me a hug.

I got on my bike and he started the kick start for me. I pulled my helmet on and made sure the goggles were in the right spot that I wanted then drove off to Kelly's.


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys the story has been put up. I have been working on this story for the past year and this is where my PenName comes from. I have been told from anyone that reads this story that they love it, well from my friends and people that were not really friends but now are because of this story. I really hope that you guys like it because this is my pride and joy. I have just about 10 full notebooks of this story and so far it is set up as three books there may just be a forth depending on how I feel about it. I have gotten some reviews that some of you are confused about who is who so I'll say it again here because it is important that you know who is who. Rosaile is **not **the Rosalie from Twilight. Rosaile is my own. She has three brothers. Jordon is her older brother. Cameron is her twin brother and Kale is her younger brother. So does that clear everything up now? I ask one thing of you all. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! If you have the time to read the chapter or the story at all you have time to review. Thank you so much. - Criz

**Chapter 2**

Kelly and I have been best friends all the way through high school. She was I guess you could say she was the "Queen Bee" at her middle school as I kind of was at the one I went to. People now think of us as one person. "Here comes Kelly and Rosaile." or "Where is Kelly? Rosaile is here." I kind of hate how people do that. Well I don't kind of hate it, I really hate it. I always have.

Kelly always has out shined me when it comes to guys though. Why wouldn't she though? She has the body that any girl would kill for, wavy blond hair that can be pin straight when she wants it to be and glassy blue eyes. She is the kind of girl that is the first you expect to loose their virginity first, at least by freshmen year of high school. She lost it in the start of seventh grade though. Yeah you can say she is a whore and she won't mind at all. She'll just smile and say, "I know I am. I like it and I know all the guys do too." The guys are always all over her, all except my brothers. They know that if they even think about Kelly that way I'll run them over with my bike without a second thought.

Kelly is the most popular girl at school. Well I guess you could say that we are the most popular. The only thing that I like about it is that everyone knows who I am. I think that they would anyways. Besides that I would rather be just like everyone else.

I Rosaile Christine Connor have always been strange. I think that comes standard with having three brothers. I have been told that I have gotten the best of both worlds by having so many brothers and I think I have. I've been riding motocross bikes since I was seven years old. I've been racing since then too and I love everything about it. My life has been eat, sleep, motocross for the longest time. I remember going to a motocross camp the summer before my freshmen year of high school because that is just how much I love the sport. I would have gone again the next year if I didn't find John, my trainer. Wow that seems so long ago. So much has changed since then. For one I was 14 then and now I am 17. I was more of a slut then I guess I am now although I still have an image to keep up. So I guess the things I'm really known for are being popular, a slut, riding around on a motorcycle everywhere I go, having an all star older brother, and having a mega hottie twin brother. I would date him if he wasn't my brother or the fact that he is a man whore.

I was at Kelly's house within five minutes. Let's just say I have a very large need for speed.

"Holy fuck." I muttered to myself, for cars were lined on both sides of the street. I rode right up to Kelly's house and onto the side yard. I killed the clutch on my bike and hopped off. I leaned the bike against the side of the house then pulled my helmet off and placed it in front of the back tire. No on would dare mess with it. I fluffed around with my dark brown hair as I walked to the front door.

I heard the music before I got the front door. I opened it without a second thought and walked in. The entry way was packed with drunks. I weaved my way through and into the kitchen. I waited less then 30 seconds before Cameron's friends from the soccer team were in front of me. Chris, Nick, Ben, and Taylor are the ones that I know the best.

Chris is best friends with Cameron. Last year it was always Cameron and Max with Chris tagging along, but ever since Max moved with his Mom it's now Cameron and Chris.

"Where's your brother?" Taylor asked.

"He's working on something out in the shed at home I'm guessing." I said. Ben and Nick looked at each other as if there was an odd animal growing out of my head. "What's up with that look?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"They're just surprised that he's not here." Chris said as he half smiled.

Chris has deep brow eyes. Tonight they had little flicks of green in them due to his new green Notre Dame hat. His brown hair was flipped out from underneath his hat on all sides. Chris is probably the tallest guy on the soccer team. He's about six feet tall. I'm just about five foot nine, the height I have always wanted. I wonder what it would be like to date Chris now that he is older and we are not both in the seventh grade.

I try not to be the stereotypical cheerleader/popular girl that dates the QB of the football team. I like the thought of dating a soccer player but Cam would kill me if I don't ask him if I could go out with his best friend first. He would especially hate it if I hurt Chris or if he ended up hurting me. Another thing is that Kale hates Chris. He thinks that he is a total asshole.

Okay so I have to stop thinking about Chris that way but Chris is hot. I have to give him that I really do.

"Have any of you guys seen Kelly?" I asked looking around the room. I spotted her walking into the kitchen with a full black trash bag. "Oh never mind."

I walked past Chris and slowly traced my fingers along his arm. I looked at his face to see his half smile again and his eyebrows rose in a pleasant surprise. Ha! If he thinks he's going to just get me with that then he has another thing coming.

"Hey Kelly!" I yelled as I got closer. She turned around and looked at me.

"Hey, surprised I haven't seen you sooner."

"Yeah well Cam was playing with my bike."

"You rode your bike over in **that** skirt?" She asked shocked. I looked down to see that I indeed was wearing a skirt and a short one at that. It was a plain jean skirt that didn't quite come down to my finger tips when I had my arms resting at my sides.

"It is a party is it not?" I asked

"Yeah you are so right. What are you grounded for now that you had to come so late?" She asked as she looked over my shoulder to the soccer players. She knows that I never would be late to a party unless I had to sneak out of the house and the only time I would have to do that is if I was grounded.

"My mom found pot in my room." I said matter-of-factly.

"Pot? Cam smoking?" she looked puzzled.

"No Kale. Still."

"Yeah been there, done that." She sighed. "You do know that Chris is watching you like… he's about to come over here and rip every article of clothing you have on and have his way with you any second?" She said as she glared at him like Cameron would have.

"I have been wondering what it would be like to date Chris again. The thing is that, once again my brothers get in the way."

"The brothers are a problem but Chris is not. You shouldn't waist your time on him. He's not worth it. He's problematic no matter what."

"Yeah you're right." I said and she was. Chris is problematic, but not because of my brothers. We were so much younger when we first went out. He was my first boy friend, my first kiss, the first guy I really though I might be in love with. No one liked us going out so we decided that it would be best if we broke up and we did.

"I have to bring this outside so I will talk to you later. Okay?" She said gesturing to the black trash bag.

"Yeah sure."

She turned out on her heel. Now what do I do? I'm not going to get drunk. The one time I did that Cameron was with me and I was lucky that he was. If he wasn't anything could have happened. God I wish Cameron was here now. This party would be fun if he was. He always makes parties fun.

I walked to the back door and onto the patio. There were couples in lawn chairs practically pulling each other's clothes off. I just rolled my eyes and walked down to the grass. I relaxed and laid down.

The stars were so clear and beautiful. They cleared my mind. It made me think about how much I love living in the woods with my family but how my brothers are always getting in the way.

They always make a problem some way or another. Being the only girl in the family I feel as if I almost have to be a slut. I hate being someone I'm not. I'm a tomboy that loves motocross and does whatever the hell I feel like doing. I am not the pretty popular girl that wares slutty clothing just to make the guys go nuts although it is nice when they do go crazy. I can't stand being myself. I hate it. I wish I was someone else. I don't care who, just not me. I know that it's sad that I am like this but this is just who I am and sadly I can't change that. The one thing that I know that I can change but never will is hiding how I feel from the world and everyone that I love in it.

I jumped up a little when the grass suddenly squashed down next to me, pulling me out of my stupor. I turned my head to look to my right. Chris was lying on his back with his fingers laced behind his head.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't pass out back here." He whispered once he realized I was looking at him.

"Why would I do that? Beer is so nasty."

"Yeah…" He sighed; turning away from me then took in a deep breath. "Are you cold?"

I was past cold. I was numb. "No. Are you?"

"No. I'm fine." Lie. I could see the goose bumps on his arms. I watched him out of the corner of my eye brush his hand against my arm. What the hell is he doing? I just ignored him and looked back up to the sky.

"Wow. They're so beautiful." I said reminding myself just how truly beautiful the sky is at night.

"You're so much more beautiful then they ever will be." I felt him breathe into my ear.

The sudden burst of heat made me shiver. I was never expecting him to be that close, never mind to be that warm.

The grass crinkled again. I turned to see that Chris was facing me and had his head propped up on his arm. This stupid guy was trying to butter me up. It might have worked in the past but it's not going to work now. I'm more likely to kick him in the balls rather than play with them like he would be hoping.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I already told you. I wanted-"

I cut him off. "No I want the real reason Chris, not a crap one."

He sighed again. "Do you think that you will ever give me another shot?" He asked softly.

"Chris I don't know. You're Cameron's best friend. I would like to but I…I…" I couldn't think of what else to say or how to put it into words.

"So what's your point?"

"I guess my point is I would have to run it past him." I said.

"So that won't take long. I'll call him right now." He said as he reached into his pants pocket. I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back up to my face.

"I just don't know Chris." I said. Us getting back together had some good things like the whole feeling of having of a boyfriend again but I have a feeling that Cameron is not going to want me to be going out with Chris for some reason or another.

"It doesn't have anything to do with this new guy that's gonna be like your shadow does it?" He asked

"No it has nothing to do with the new kid."

On Monday there would be a new kid coming to school. I was told his name this morning. I think it started with an 'M'. I was also told that I was going to be showing him around. In our school, new kids have a guide that is either close to all of their classes or they're actually in all of them. This guy happens to be in all of my classes. Don't get me wrong I'm excited about this new guy but I bet he's going to just be a bust.

Chris suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. "Rosaile please, give me one more chance." He breathed into my ear. He ran his hands up and down my sides, caressing me.

"Chris I-" He cut me off by placing his lips softly to mine. It felt good but different. It was almost as if there was nothing there but at the same time there was. I wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or a bad one or weather or not it made me want to keep going. He pulled me tighter to himself. He was so warm and I was so cold. He ran his hands up and down my sides slowly. He hit a ticklish spot and I opened my mouth to laugh, not thinking and then I felt his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away.

"Rosaile," His eyes were wide with sadness.

"I've got to go Chris." He pulled me tighter to himself. "I've got to go talk to Cameron." I wiggled out of his grip and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone sooo much!!! So far I am getting a very good response for this story. Thank you so much for the hand full of you who are reviewing. Reviews mean so much to me especially when I am having a bad day, which tends to happen a lot. I would like to let you know that I have now put links up for this story on my profile. Now R and R please!

**Chapter 3**

I wheeled my bike to the shed. Cameron had his phone to his ear. He had a disgusted look on his face. He had to be talking to Chris.

"No it's not okay. I don't like it but if she does then it's her choice." Cameron grumbled into his phone.

I couldn't make out what Chris was saying so I wheeled my bike as close as I could without being heard.

"Eww. Stop. I don't want to hear about your feelings for my sister and how you kissed her Chris. Go tell Ben or Taylor."

I took another step closer and the floor creaked. Cameron turned quickly to face me. "Rosaile is back." He said not very happily. I could hear Chris's voice now but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "No." Cameron said. Chris's voice came back. "She has to sneak back into the house." He said then closed his phone, more like slammed his phone shut.

"Hey," I said softly with a slight smile. I could tell he was mad. He didn't say anything. He grabbed my bike from me and brought it over to its stand then started to do the first steps to change the oil and brake pads.

"I wish you didn't like Chris." He looked up from the bike. His eyes looked so tired, so worried. I had no idea that this would upset him so much. "He's an okay guy and everything but you deserve better and know him he'll end up hurting you just for the hell of it. I can't let myself be put on the spot for letting you get hurt. I couldn't let that happen unless you wanted it."

I went over to the counter. I could feel my brother watching me the whole time. I picked up a clean rag. I threw it over to him. "Wipe off your hands." He did as I instructed and threw the rag back onto the counter. I walked up to him and just hugged him, showing him that I love him without having to say it and that I understand.

"Chris said that you are the most beautiful girl he has ever seen." Cameron said. I rolled my eyes. "He's mad at himself for letting you two break up before." I let go of my brother to look at him to make sure that he wasn't making it up. He wasn't.

"He shouldn't be hung up on that. I really do like him and that's kinda scary for me. I went out with him and all we went through everyone just being so against it. WE both hated what people were saying so we called it quits. This time would be different and I want to know what it's going to feel like before I go back to him but the only way I'm going to know is if I do go back to him. I want to know what its like to just** be** with him and not have to worry about anything else. I guess I do want a second chance too." I said

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Rosaile are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Cameron. The more I think about it the more I want to give it another try."

"Fine but talk to him in the morning because right now we have to do something about Kale."

"Yeah we do." I was so excited now since Cameron said yes to Chris, that I was bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. I have to get a hold of myself.

We both walked into the house. The lights in the kitchen and the living room were low. Mom must have gone out for something; the house was just too quite for her not being here. Dad is coming home tonight but he must be late again. We walked up the stairs and down the hall to Kale's room. His door was closed all though you could hear his music playing.

"What are we going to say to him?" Cam whispered.

"Well I was going to ask him about the pot in my room first of all and why he is **still** smoking."

"I have no idea what I'm gonna say."

"Just add to what I say."

"Okay but I don't want to go in there and make a fool of myself." He whispered.

"It's Kale not Christina." I whispered back.

"Don't bring her up." He said in a low almost threatening voice.

"We'll talk about her later when we are done with Kale."

He looked down at the wooden floor. I could tell that he really didn't want to talk about his ex-girlfriend, but he really needs to talk about her. It was a bad break-up, an **extremely** bad break-up.

I took in a deep breath then knocked on the door three times.

"Yeah?" Kale asked

"It's us can we come in?" Cameron asked before I could.

"Go ahead." He said as Cam opened the door.

We walked in and I sat on the bottom bunk of Kale's futon bunk bed. Cam closed the door and leaned against it and Kale didn't move from his place in his computer chair.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Rosaile." Kale said as he looked down at his feet, his hands neatly placed in his lap.

"I need to talk to you too." I said as I studied his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kale had posters all over his walls. There was everything from skateboarders to movies to bands. I couldn't see one inch of his walls. His blankets, sheets, computer, computer chair were all black. As I looked around I saw that most of his posters were black too.

"If you wanted to talk to me Rosaile, then why is Cam here too?" Kale gestured to our brother with his head.

"He wants to talk to you too." I said as I looked at Cameron. I looked back to Kale. He crossed his arms, and put on a face that made him look like our dad and Jordon and as if they were both mad as hell.

"So why did you need to keep your pot in my room?" I asked

"Who said it was mine?" He looked at me with a straight face like he wasn't lying.

"You're a fantastic liar." I said

"I've only learned from the best." He said looking at me with a smile.

I am the liar in the family. I can create lies right on the spot and people would always believe them. The only person that can tell when I'm lying is Cameron and sometimes he can't even tell I'm lying.

"Kale you don't have to-"

Kale quickly cut Cameron off. "Why is this such a big deal?" He yelled.

"Kale it's a drug." I said sourly.

"**WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK!?!"** He yelled at the top of his lungs and started pacing the room. Cameron straightened up and watched Kale intently pace the floor.

"Kale we love you. Don't be stupid." I said as calmly as I could.

That pushed him over the edge. He ran over and pushed me so hard that I fell backward, hitting my head on one of the metal bedposts. I grabbed my head and fought myself to try to sit up. My head spun like mad and I lost. When I opened my eyes back up I saw Cameron had Kale on the floor punching the shit out of him.

I jumped up and pulled Cameron off of Kale. "Kale you're going to tell me right now exactly why you're smoking or I'm telling mom. She'll have you out of here and in some place where you can learn to get your life back on track so fast that it would make your head spin." He straightened up like I had just sent an electric shock through him.

"Fine! I hate being me! I hate the pressure I'm under from you two, mom, dad, and everyone fuckin' else! I hate how every one thinks that we are so perfect when we're not! I HATE BEING A CONNOR!!" He yelled.

I got up and sat on his bed to give him some space. He got up and sat next to me. Cameron sat on the other side of him and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"You okay Kale?" I asked him.

"No he's getting a black eye." Cameron answered.

"Let's get you downstairs." I said and then kissed his cheek.

"Can you** not** treat me like a baby?"

"What I can't give my brother a kiss?"

"You don't see me kissing Cam now do you?"

"Brothers don't normally kiss each other." I said with a smile then got up.

We walked down the stairs. Cam beat us to the kitchen. He got out an ice pack from the freezer and then slammed it shut.

Kale took the ice pack off the island counter and put it on his right eye. "God what's eating at him?"

"Before we went into your room I said that we were going to talk about Christina after we talked to you."

"Yeah well you of all people would know how upset he is about that. I wouldn't try to talk to him about that right now. He's still pissed that you didn't let him finish me off."

"Well he's got to stop doing this to himself. He's got to talk about it since it's the only way he will feel better about it."

"Yeah you're right. I'll stay here and you go talk to him."

"Okay but remember-"

"Yeah I know, ten minutes on ten minutes off. It's not like I've never had a black eye before."

"Yeah I know." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV while sitting down. I stepped out the back door. I went to the shed to see the door closed. Pulling it open I leaned onto the door jam. "That was some show you put on in the kitchen."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Cameron you have t stop doing this to yourself." I told him calmly.

"And you have to stop acting like mom."

"Putting yourself through this is not going to help you Cam."

He stood up quickly and faced me. He had anger written all over his face. "You wanna know why I don't want you to date Chris? I don't want you to end up like me. I don't want you to end up how you were."

"I'm not going to end up that why Cam. I'm not going to let him in like you did like with Christina or like I did with Andrew. You have to get over her. Why are you still clinging on to her?" I asked. It was hard trying to control my voice as to not let him know how upset I was getting with him.

"I don't know." His voice was low and soft. "She meant a lot to me I guess. She was perfect. I felt so whole with her." His eyes were getting dark and they held so much pain.

"Come on you need some air." I said. He followed me out of the shed and into the middle of the yard. I laid down on the grass and he followed my lead. "I felt the same way with Andrew and look what good that did me."

"You and I have a way of getting hurt don't we."

"Yeah we do. I'll always be here for you to help you out." I said

"And I'll be here for you too." Cameron said and sighed.

**Thank you so much guys!! I love getting your reviews. I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews for this chapter so make sure you review!!**


	5. Chapter 5 part one

**This chapter is for BubbleSpaz512 and to Heather427. They are the only people that reviewed for this story. This is only a part of this chapter and I felt that they needed some more to read. So what I am taking from the lack of reviews is that my story sucks and should not be read so I think I am going to stop the story. Thanks again Heather and BubbleSpaz for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. What a good brother I have. I must have fallen asleep outside last night.

I turned to my right to look at my clock. The numbers were a soft blue light. 10:44. I pulled back the covers only to see that I was still in the clothes that I was wearing last night. I quickly changed in to jeans and a hoodie, and then walked out the door seeing the kitchen.

Our kitchen and living room are one big open room. The kitchen is on one half and the other half is the living room. The only thing separating the two is a floor runner.

I sat on one of the bar stools at the island in the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the rustic colored fruit bowl in front of me. FUSE was being watched by closed eyes in the living room.

Cameron and Kale were slumped out on two couches. Cam had one leg hanging over the side and his head falling off the edge of the couch. Kale had his ice pack falling off of his face. His right arm was over the end of the couch dangling. It was funny how both of them had their mouths open as if they were catching food in the air.

Cam's cell phone started vibrating on the coffee table, moving closer and closer to the edge. I got up from my seat and retrieved it. Flipping open the phone I saw Chris' name and pressed the "accept" button to answer the call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Rosaile?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"Wow I wasn't expecting to get you but it's good that I did."

"Well Cam is still sleeping. We all had a hard night."

"Oh well sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it Chris."

"So did you umm… think about what I asked you last night at all?"

"Yeah I did and I'm willing to give you a second shot the only problem is I'm grounded. I had to sneak out last night to come to the party."

"Oh well we'll work something out one way or another. Do you think it would be a problem if I stopped by to drop off your phone? You left it at Kelly's."

"Yeah I think that it would be fine. You might have to say that you were here to see Cameron if anyone asked."

"That won't be a problem since your parents love me."

"Very-" The floorboards above my head creaked. "true. Sorry Chris but I have to go. My dad is up now so I have to deal with his punishment. Bye."

"Okay see you later. Bye." I closed the phone quickly. I looked up to see my dad looking at me with anger engraved into all of his features.


	6. Chapter 5 part two

**Well last chapter I got only 5 reviews and that is the most I have gotten at all. Please review if you want me to continue this story. The last chapter was also just a part of a larger chapter so here is the rest.

* * *

**

My dad Lucas isn't the tallest person in the world. He's about the same height as Cameron which is 5 foot 11 inches. He isn't the skinniest man either. I'm not saying he's fat but he's a bit over the normal weight. His eyes are a light gray-blue and hair is a light dirty blond that is starting to gray.

"Good morning Rosy."

"Good morning Daddy." I said as I got out of my seat to give him a hug. I could smell his over powering after shave. He hugged me lightly. Oh crap, normally he just about hugs me to death after he's away.

I sat back down on the stool and looked at the black granite counter top and played with Cameron's cell phone between my fingers.

"Who was that?" Dad asked.

"It was Chris. He's coming over later." I said not looking up from the counter.

"Rosaile Christine Connor," His tone was harsh but quite. Oh shit this isn't good. I quickly looked up to meet his eyes. "Did **you** invite Chris over?"

"No." I said.

"Fine." He leaned against the counter with his hands out in front of him. "So your mother, Cameron, Kale, and I had a long talk last night, well this morning." Did I just hear him correctly; they all had a long talk?

My mom appeared suddenly walking into the room and stood next to my dad. I looked at him puzzled, the turned to my mother. She had a slight smile on her face, which is either a good sign or a really, really bad one.

"What about?" I asked almost too afraid to want to know.

"You and Kale mostly." My mother said in her sweet voice.

"Your not grounded anymore but you do have to stay in today other then going to see John later tonight and you can't use the computer or the TV today." My dad said with a smile. I smiled too. I can deal with being inside today.

"What about Kale?" I asked.

"He's leaving today." My mother said softly, her smile leaving. She ran a hand through her lightly curled dark dirty brown hair and blinked her soft blue eyes.

"Oh…" was all I could say. Kale tells the truth and he get's sent away. I did something bad. I snuck out and don't even have to pay for it. This didn't add up at all. "Something is wrong with this picture. I snuck out last night and I'm not even getting in trouble for it."

"I know. I went into your room last night and you weren't there." My mom said.

"How come you didn't throw a fit?" I asked.

"I knew where you were. You said something about how you wanted to go to Kelly's at dinner."

"Why did you go into my room?" I hate it when people go into my room with or without me knowing it.

"I got an e-mail from Charlie last night. He told me some news." Her lips were pressed into a thin line. That's not a good sign.

I felt tear starting to form in my eyes. "Charlie's dropped me hasn't he." It wasn't a question in my mind. I blinked hard trying to keep the tears at bay. My dream has just been flushed down the toilet.

"Rosaile no, you couldn't be farther off." She said.

"What?" I said looking up. I whipped my face quickly.

"Kawasaki wants you on their team. You're getting signed." She said.

"I got what?!" I practically screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard a groggy yell from behind me.

"Watch your mouth." My dad grumbled. I looked over my shoulder to see both my brothers sitting you rubbing their eyes.

Charlie is a guy with brown hair and is short. He's a little smaller then I am. Mom calls him my agent. He's more like my motocross "adviser." He saw me racing one day and thought I had talent so he hooked me up with my trainer John who I see at least 5 days a week.

"Rosaile you're getting signed." My mom said trying to convince me.

"No I didn't." I said bluntly. They are just saying that so I'm not so upset about Kale leaving.

"Fine, don't believe me. We will just have to see next Saturday when we sign the papers." She said.

"Whoa Rosaile is getting signed? You didn't tell us this last night." I felt Cameron put his arm around my shoulders. "Oh wait, yeah, you did. I remember now."

I shrugged Cameron off. "Stop it. You're just trying to get me to not think about Kale leaving." I sat down next to my younger brother on the couch.

"Rosaile relax. You did get signed and I'm going away for a while. Everything is gonna be fine." Kale said in a hushed voice and gave me a hug. My brother can't be leaving.

"Rosaile go take a shower. That might help you clear your head." My mom suggested. I nodded and headed to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Well guys I've got some good news. I am continuing this story at least to chapter ten if not till the end and I have written up to chapter 16, hand written that is. I pre-write everything in a notebook so I can be ****writing at school or where ever**** I am. ****Another good thing is that the notebook I am working on right now only has two pages left in it so after I finish it I'm sending it out for corrections. The bad part about that is that you guys will have to wait till I get the notebook back and then type up the chapter for you guys.**** That means more chapters sooner.**** Some very interesting things happen in this chapter. ****So here is chapter six for you all.

* * *

**

I jumped in and let the warm water wash over me. The water felt nice but very odd, like something was missing. Whatever it was it made my stomach do flips and it felt like I was almost thirsty.

Kale is leaving. The thought kept running through my head again and again. He's going. He's not going to be around any more. No more music blasting all hours of the day. No more late nights on the sofa watching FUSE until we fall asleep. No more Kale time.

The thought made me cry, no that's too weak of a word. The thought of my brother leaving had me curled up on the shower floor with my knees to my chest, letting the warm water try to calm me down. It didn't work, but my feelings did subside and I was able to finish my shower.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off, the got dressed again. I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair stringy wet. There was a large suitcase to the left of the door. It wasn't my dad's so it had to be Kale's. I whipped my eyes quickly to stop myself from crying.

That stupid bastard. He has to think so little of himself to smoke pot and get high for fun. He's so stupid! Why is he so stupid?! I slammed my hands on my thighs out of frustration. He's so stupid and there is nothing I can do about it. So now he has to pay for it. Why does he have to pa for it? He shouldn't have to pay for my mistake of not keeping him safe. He has to anyways now. So now he's going to a "wellness center" for only god knows how long. He's going because of me though. Once again, it's my entire fault.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Kale. He had a red, black and bluish bruise on his right cheek bone. I leaned against him and he put an arm around my shoulders. I didn't watch the TV like he did. I watched him. I really looked at him. His blue eyes were almost piercing and were very light that they seemed almost white. He has a small nose that has a slight point at the end and his lips are almost perfectly full. They are a light cherry color, almost the prefect red that most girls would die for. His chin is square and has a very, very, small clef. We look nothing alike.

He has my mom's eyes and dad's shaped face along with the bleach blond hair that my father had before he became a father. Kale looks so much like my dad. It's funny how the rest of us don't look like him at all. I even looked in my dad's high school year book one time and saw that Jordon doesn't even look like him when he was in high school.

"Kale?" My mom's soft voice shattered my concentration. Kale and I both turned around to look at her. She was wearing her sweat suit that she always wares when we go traveling. "You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah Ma." He said and pulled his arm away from me.

I followed them out the front door. The outside air was chilled and crisp, just the way I love it.

"Rosy it's all going to be okay." My dad's deep voice came from behind me.

"I know dad." I really don't know if everything is going to be okay. Everything feels like its falling apart. Everything **is** falling apart.

"Rosaile it's going to be fine." My dad said this time is voice was stronger. I guess I didn't do a very good job at hiding my doubt very well so I just ignored him this time.

Cameron put the large suitcase that was next to the bathroom in the trunk of my dad's high class SUV. "Rosaile look at me." My dad's voice was getting gruff. I turned around to look at him. "Everything is fine. Your mother and I have it all taken care of. He won't be gone long and when he comes back he's going to be better than ever." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I love you princess." What did he just call me?

"You have **never** called me princess before." I said looking up to his face. His eyes grew wide and he quickly let go of me. He turned and headed to his car.

"I call Lindsay princess." He muttered under his breath. No one else heard him but me.

"Who the fuck is Lindsay?" I growled.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. "You and Cameron better clean up those mouths of yours by the time we get back or you won't be able to leave the house for three months." He snapped

"Who the fuck is **Lindsay**?" I repeated.

"Watch your mouth." He said through clenched teeth. He stalked off and got into his car.

I walked over to my mom and my brothers. My brothers were joking around about something.

"Rosaile," My mother's soft voice somehow came over the chuckles of my brothers'.

"Yeah mom?" I asked. She handed me a piece of paper that was folded neatly.

"Do the things on that list while we're gone. That's part of your punishment. We'll be back late so there are leftovers in the fridge. Be good and don't burn the house down." She said with a smile.

"Sure thing mom." I said. I turned around to face my brothers but was hit with a hard hug. I felt head fall onto my shoulder and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Kale's blond hair. I hugged him harder. "Oh Kale," I muttered. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I'm gonna miss you more than you could ever know." I whispered.

"I'm gonna miss ya too Rosaile. I'm not gonna be far, only northern California, Ma said northern too. I won't be gone long either. I promise I'll be back by Christmas."

"You promise?"I asked looking in his eyes.

"I promise. Now you promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't go too far with Chris." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Cam told me." He added.

I rolled my eyes. "I promise. I don't even like him **that** much." I said. He smiled. I don't even smile like him. "We look nothing alike." I said

"You sure you're not the one that's adopted?" He asked joking.

"If anyone is adopted it's you little brother." I said with a smile.

"I know that every time I look into a mirror."

"If you didn't then I think we would have a problem." I joked.

He hugged me again. "Love you sis." He said in a low voice.

"Love you too." I said. We let go of each other and he got into the car. The second Kale closed his door my dad backed quickly down the driveway.

Cameron and I were left standing in the gravel driveway. He was still in his clothes from yesterday and was sporting a bed head.

"I'm gonna miss him." I said just to break the silence.

"Yeah I know. Me too" He mumbled. I angrily shoved the list that my mother had given to me in my pocket. Cameron didn't miss my frustration. "Come here." He said holding his arms out wide to give me a hug. I greatly accepted. I needed a hug. I just wanted to be held by someone who really did care. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. He's gonna be fine, he's a strong kid." Cam said and softly rubbed my back.

"Yeah dad said that and then he called me princess." I said, my head buried into his shoulder.

"He called you princess?" I could hear the question in his voice.

"Yeah. He never has called me princess. Then he muttered something about a Lindsay and wouldn't tell me who she is."

"That's not cool."

"No shit it's not cool." I said.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you guys were lovers." A voice said from my right, coming up the driveway.

I turned to see who it was and say Chris coming up the driveway. I tried to smile but nothing happened.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well guys I didn't get my notebook back from it being edited yet but I did steal it to give you guys the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**** In this chapter you have Chris' and Rosaile's first outing together and you find out about some things that have happened in her past.**** Then next chapter will have someone new in it. This chapter is a nice long one for you guys, 11 pages so I hope you like it and please as always review.

* * *

**

Cameron and I let go of each other. Chris was smiling like an idiot and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Looks like someone just got up," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well with this one yelling," Cam gave me a shove. "it would wake anyone up." Cameron said with a smile. Chris was now standing next to us and he grabbed my waist pulling me to himself.

"Don't push my girlfriend." He joked. The buttons on his jean jacket hurt as they pressed through my thin cotton tee shirt and into my skin. Cameron just laughed.

"Let's go inside," I said slipping out of Chris' grip and heading towards the house. I could hear them follow me inside, talking strongly to each other. I slipped my hand into my pocket to look at the list that I had to do. The first thing on it was to clean my room. The surprising thing about the list was it was written in my father's handwriting.

"That stupid man whore!" I felt disgusted to even call Lucas Connor my father.

"Yes I so agree with you Rosaile. Cameron is a man whore," Chris said

"Shut it Chris," I said harshly so he understood. I ripped the paper in my hands into tiny bits and pieces. I could feel the tears that I was trying to hold back fall down my cheeks.

"Rosaile?" I could hear the concern in Cameron's voice.

"He called me the same name as his SLUT!" I slammed my fist down on the island counter. "How could he?!" I screamed.

My dad is cheating on my mom and goes and calls me, his only daughter, the pet name of his bitch. How could he do that to us, his family? He's a father of four and he's suppose to be there for us and not out and about fucking some other woman. The next thing that's gonna end up happening it that the four of us will have a half brother or sister somewhere out there in this world.

"Rosaile, calm down," Cameron said softly.

I turned around, "Calm down? You want me to calm down!? How the hell do you want me to do that Cameron? Our dad is seeing someone else!"

"You don't know that for sure," He said. His eyes were pleading for me to calm down. "Rosaile we don't know. We can't just over react and think of the worst thing possible. It's probably nothing. **It is** nothing." He said. I looked down at the counter top and took in deep breaths. I closed my eyes and just tried to relax. I felt my hair being lifted away from my neck but didn't pay any attention to it. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was Chris. He kissed the back of my neck softly over and over.

"Relax," He whispered softly in my ear. He pulled me to him but not so tightly like he had done like when we were outside. I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his collar bone. He just rubbed my back softly. My breathing became even and soft and the tears stopped falling.

"Take her to The Trail." Cameron said softly.

"Yeah sure thing," Chris said. "Come on Rosaile. Let's get your jacket on." I let go of Chris and saw Cameron holding my black riding jacket. I slipped on the black jacket and zipped it up.

I put my hands into my pocket out of habit and found my fingerless gloves. I slipped tem on as Chris and I walked silently out of the house. I looked over to him and he had a sad smile on his face.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked

"Yeah I think so." I said softly

He laced his fingers into mine and we walked to his car. His car isn't fancy like some of the cars around her. It's just a normal four door VW, nothing special.

I slipped into the front seat. The gray interior was worn. The seats were too soft and they made me want to get right back out of the car. I sat in the uncomfortable seat just to make Chris happy.

He got in and started the car, driving us away from my house. He didn't drive fast which I hated. It felt like we were going at a snails pace. I wanted to tell him to drive faster but I didn't. He reached over and took my hand when we were about half way there. He laced his fingers through mine and smiled at me. There was something about his smile that I didn't like. It was as if he was going to do something dirty to me or at least planned to.

"Wow." He said softly.

"What?" I asked. He slowed down to stop at a stop light. His left hand went into his pocket and pulled out my cell phone. He handed it to me, untangling my fingers from his sweaty ones and put my phone in my pocket. He started driving again and we turned into the small clearing that people use to park their cars for The Trail. He parked the car but left it running.

"I can't believe it." He said. I turned to look at him.

"What can't you believe?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I have ever been this hard as I am right now." I hope he's not trying to get into my pants, but he sounds like it especially with that statement he just made.

"I really don't need to know how horny you are Chris." I said. He grabbed my hand from my pocket.

"Here feel."

He lowered my hand towards his crotch, but I pulled my hand away and jumped out of the car and ran towards The Trail.

The Trail is an extremely long, wide trail. The trail is so long that you don't come across many people, so it's very calm and peaceful. In the spring many people bring their horses and before I had my driver's license I would bring my bike onto The Trail and just mess around.

I could hear the second set of footsteps behind me as I ran. I looked over my shoulder and Chris was there. I thought he would have stopped by now. I've been running for about half a mile and was starting to get out of breath, but he wasn't. Damn him soccer player.

"Rosaile!" He yelled

I kept running. Rosaile think. Think! You can't just keep running. I quickly looked to my right. The trail was lined with thick trees on both sides. I ran into the trees and found one deep in but not so deep that I couldn't see the trail. I hid behind a large tree and watched Chris as he ran into the trees. He was going faster now, and kept on going in the direction I had previously been going in.

I slowly walked back to the trail being careful not to have Chris hear me and heading back down in the direction that I had just come in. I lipped my hood up and hunched over slightly so this way I would look a little bit different. I listened carefully and didn't hear Chris coming up behind me. Something caught the corner of my eye and I looked out to see a huge white tree. The tree seemed old and it leaned over a small stream that ran under it.

My cell phone started ringing in my pocket. Oh crap. I pulled my phone out to see Cameron's name flash on the screen. I flipped it open.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yes." I said simply.

"Chris called me flipping out that you had ran into the woods."

"Did he tell you why I ran into the woods?"

"No he didn't tell me. What happened?" He asked

"He's a horny bastard. He wanted me to practically give him a handjob in his car."

"That little-"

"Call him and let him know that I'm done with him and that I'm fine out here so he can go home."

"Sure thing I'll tell him and make sure he doesn't look for you."

"Thank you Cameron."

"No problem. Stay safe sis."

"I will Cam. I'll be near the big white tree if you need me. Don't tell Chris though."

"I know silly girl. Put your phone on silent or vibrate so he won't hear it and go find a good hiding place till he passes you."

"Good thinking. I'm gonna go now."

"Alright. Talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye."I hung up then switched my phone to silent.

"Cam relax. I didn't mean to, you know how it is."

I could hear Chris and he was coming closer. I looked around quickly and saw a place to hide. Then I had an idea. I started climbing as high as I could up the closet tree. When I was done climbing to the top I flicked my hood back up with hopes that it would make me blend in better.

"Cam I can't just leave her out here in the woods." Chris walked past me and didn't even glance my way. "I think I might be in love with her."

I almost fell out of the tree.

"More like love to be in my pants," I thought.

Chris is just so dense. He slowly disappeared among the trees and then I saw his black car zoom away. I didn't get out of the tree. I just sat there and thought about everything.

Cameron was right about dad. I don't know for sure if he is cheating on mom. Why would he call e some random name though? He would have to have some reason to call me something that doesn't make sense to me. I know him well enough to know that he would only say something if it had a purpose.

I still couldn't help but think that he was cheating. All of the clues would fit so well if that was true. My father is gone for two weeks at a time. He doesn't really say why other than that it's for work, but who really knows. I hope it is just for work and that he just made a mistake; maybe wishing I was a princess.

I must have been crazy to have wanted to date Christ and to think that it might work out. I wanted to be with him because I wanted to have that feeling again. I wanted to feel like I was of some importance to someone, like how Andrew made me feel.

Andrew was Jordon's best friend. It was the summer right before my freshmen year. I had a huge crush on Andrew. I was intrigued by everything about him. He was something I couldn't have but I wanted him anyways. As it turned out, he wanted me too.

He was so sweet. He didn't push me far and my feelings for him were so strong. I was so ready to give up my life for him, but he didn't want me to. When Jordon and Andrew graduated Andrew and I got closer than ever. I still remember out last night together.

We were sprawled out on the couch in his basement. Our nakedness under a large comforter was warm. He smiled at me sweetly. I tilted my head up and kissed him. I wanted to make love to him that night, but he wouldn't let me. I was on his lap as he sat us up and I could already feel him becoming hard underneath me. The blanket fell away from my chest and that only made him harder. I smiled at him and he smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes and it quickly faded. That's when I knew something was wrong. He pulled the blanket up to cover my chest.

"Rosalie," he said my name softly and sadly.

I dropped my head down onto his warm shoulder and kiss it gently.

"Oh god stop it Rose. You know what that does to me," he said.

"Oh trust me. I know what it does to you. I can feel it," I said, then kissed his shoulder again.

"Stop it please."

I sat up and looked at him. His green brown eyes were very big and pleading.

"NYU is so far away," he said softly.

"Yeah I know."

I took one of his hands and held it. His hand was so hard a callused but that's the only way I had ever known his hands and I loved them. He picked up my black bra from the floor and ran his fingers over the lace.

"Rosalie we can't keep doing this to ourselves. I'm leaving in August. You're working at that sleep away camp all summer. I'm now even going to be able to say goodbye to you before I leave."

"Drew—"

"Hold off, I'm not done yet. The first time I would maybe get to even see you would be Thanksgiving. That's still a huge maybe. To keep a relationship with that much of a distance between us would be so hard."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "You don't even want to try to make it work."

"Oh Rosalie don't cry." He brushed his thumbs under my eyes.

"You don't want to even have to deal with me anymore. You just want to go to New York and not have to worry about a girlfriend back home."

"I adore you. You know that. I would take you with me if I could."

"Oh yes because you love me like you say you do," I said sarcastically. I pulled my bra out of his hands and slipped it on.

"You are so stubborn," he muttered, while getting up to pick up his clothes off of the floor.

"Oh is that why you have put up with having me as your girlfriend for three years!?" I asked getting more and more frustrated as each second passed. I got up and pulled on my clothes quickly.

"Stop it. You know how much I care about you. You know that I love you and how much you mean to me."

"Yeah well it sure as hell doesn't seem that way," I said and left.

I just want to be loved again like Andrew loved me. I want things to go back to normal like they were before he left.

Things got so out of hand. I started to cut myself and soon enough I got sick of making small cuts. I had cut the back of my right hand from the bottom knuckle on my pinky to the base of my thumb joint. I staged the cut to make it look like I had broken a glass cup and that I had cut it when the glass broke. The cut was so deep that I needed stitches.

I looked down at the pink line that ran along y left hand, as well as the fading burn like blotches. They are constant reminders for me of how bad things got.

Over the summer I worked at this motorcross camp. The counselors, or team leaders, would get a group of boys each week for their team, but the thing was that all the boys got to pick who they wanted for their counselor. I got a large amount of boys that always wanted to be on my team, so I gave the boys a challenge.

I would take the boys that wanted to be on my team to the mess hall. I would get a bucket of ice cubes and a large container of salt. I would make salt ice on my hand in a line and it looked like large burn by the end of the summer. I would have the boys do it and the first ones that admitted the pain would be on my team. I had them do this because they have to learn to know when they feel pain. If they don't feel it they will ride through their limits and will surly end up killing themselves.

Even though I was always hurting it was the best summer of my life. The boys became like my younger brothers, but it was also extremely funny to see their eyes go wide when I would watch them practice in a bikini top and really short shorts. It was also very strange to have one of the guys constantly hitting on me all summer. I would just ignore him. The last thing I had on my mind at the time was a boyfriend.

But now it's been four months since Andrew and I broke up. I haven't seen him or heard from him. Jordon hasn't said a word about him or anyone else in my family. The one time Kale did slip up and say something about him, I cried my eye out. I looked like one of those daughters from a sappy movie, crying on their mom's lap.


	9. Chapter 8

I love you guys so I'm only going to say it once. Plz review and I'm sorry that the update took so long but its 2,030 words and nine pages long, the longest I have given you yet so go read.

* * *

Chapter 8

I got tired of being in the tree after a while and climbed down. I stepped into the stream below me without even thinking and my Vans soaked up the water quickly. My left foot met the other as I walked in the water, letting it soak deeper and deeper into my shoes. It took me a minute to realize that the rocks as I walked on them made a sickening noise like nails on a chalk board. I started to feel the cold water on my toes as it seeped into my socks. I kicked the water out of frustration and it splashed up all over the leg of my jeans. I kicked the water over and over again each time my frustration grew making my jeans more and more wet.

"Isn't that water cold?" a male voice asked from behind me.

I jumped, spinning around to see who it was. I felt my eyes go wide and I couldn't help it.

He was very tall; he looked to be at least 6' 3". His body looked as if Leonardo DiVinci had carved him out of the finest marble. He was perfectly flawless. His jet black hair was glossy. It was long hanging down on his forehead and licking at his ears in a wavy fashion and it contrasted perfectly with his skin. He had a long angular face. His eyes looked like pools of melted dark chocolate. They were almost as dark as his pupils. I couldn't hold myself back from looking over his body.

His arms were exposed to the cold air just hanging limply at his sides. He just had on a white tee shirt and jeans that looked like they had been around for a while. His chest was tight under his shirt but the only disappointment was the shirt didn't cling to his abs so I could see them. This guy sure was not human. He had to be a god and with that being the case, he's way out of my range, because I'm no goddess.

I just looked at him and he just did the same. A smile slowly crept onto his face, lighting up his eyes. He had a crooked smile and I felt like I was going to die of happiness just by looking at him. Wait, what is he smiling at? He can't be smiling at me. I'm not worth smiling at. I'm not good looking like everyone says I am. They all just have bad vision. He has to be smiling at something else. I glanced around. I was the only other person in sight. A god is smiling at me. I smiled back slyly. He chuckled softly.

"You definitely not normal," he said

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

"You're standing in water, soaked, and your lips aren't purple,"

His voice was smooth and creamy like buttermilk. I pulled my hood off and his eyes lit up. My hair fell around my face just how I wanted it to. His expression reminded me of the boys at the camp that I worked at.

"Yeah well I've never been normal," I said

"I some how thought that might be the case, but there is nothing wrong with that," he said

I just looked at him.

"Please come out of the water,"

I stepped out of the water and started climbing the big white tree.

"Am I that scary?" He asked.

"Scary?" I asked with my voice stronger so he could hear me. I laughed. I stopped at the huge branch that could probably hold me and to of my brothers without a problem. I sat on it facing him.

"How can a god be scary?" I asked.

He smiled and chuckled through his head back slightly. Oh my god he is so fantastic. I forced myself to look away from him.

"Oh so I'm a god now?" he asked

I could tell that he was closer to me by the volume of his voice. I looked down to see him climbing up the tree. What is he doing? I moved over to the left so he could climb farther up the tree or sit next to me.

"If I'm a god then why am I here?" he asked. He pulled himself up and sat next to me.

"Gods have free will you know."

"Well gods only come to humans when they are not in their human form," he said trying to prove that he was not a god.

"What makes you think I am human?" I asked

"I don't understand you," He was looking me straight in the eyes.

"I don't understand myself either," I said and looked away from him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I don't even know you," I said turning back to him.

"So get to know me."

"You don't even know me. We don't even know anything about each other. The only thing that I know about you is that you are a god."

"If I **was** a god I would only hang around with other gods and goddesses, and since you're so certain that I am a god then you must be a goddess."

I laughed so hard at the thought that I lost my balance, but then I felt two cold hands touch my waist. His grip tightened instantaneously and the next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me.

"Whoa don't fall now. The truth isn't that funny," he said and leaned back, so I was now leaning against his chest.

"It's not very funny. That's why I'm here. I also know that me being a goddess is the farthest thing from what I am," I said.

I turned to my left to see that he had a very small smile on his face. I could just tip my head a little more and kiss him if I wanted.

"No you're a goddess," He said softly.

I leaned fully against him and his arms tightened his arms around me. Whoa I didn't think he would do that. I thought he would push me away.

There was something strange yet comforting about him. Maybe he was just charming me or maybe he was just being himself. No matter what it was, I was falling for it by wanting to stick around.

"I haven't seen you around before," I said ignoring his last remark which was false by every meaning.

"Yeah we just moved here on Wednesday," he said

"We?"

"My family, my mom, dad and sister Ashley."

"How old is your sister?"

"Fourteen,"

"Oh same age as my," I had to look away, "younger brother Kale." I whipped my eyes quickly to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey it's okay," he said. His voice was soft and calming.

"You're the third person to tell me that today."

"Well then it must be true."

I felt his warm breath on my cheek. I sighed and changed the subject.

"Where did you move from?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You need to vent, so vent."

I listened to him and just let it all out about everything. I started with Kale and his leaving, and then went to my dad then to Chris. I explained everything in detail and even told him about Andrew.

"Well any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. I would love to go out with you to no end," he said

"No you're just saying-"

"Do you think it I was just saying that I would still be holding you like I am?"

"I don't know. I don't you except for the fact that you're the new guy in town and that you like me."

"Well I'm Miken Scotts. I'm 18 and gonna be going to the public high school here and I don't just like you I like you a lot. What else would you like to know? I'll tell you anything.

"That's a real kick ass name. Guess what?" I said turning towards him with a smile on my face.

"What?" he asked, nuzzling his head to mine, softly.

"You're in all my classes and I get to show you around. You see, they have one kid show a new kid around the school. The new kid is in most or in all of the other person's classes," I said.

"Or are you in all of my classes?" he joked.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He is so fantastic. His face is to die for. He's so sweet too. He's just so perfect. His touch has me tingling all over. I feel like I'm on fire. I don't want him to let go of me. It didn't feel this good when Chris was holding me earlier today.

"I'm dumping Chris. He just wants to get into my pants and nothing more," I said.

"Good," He said his smile growing. "There's one thing I would really like to know about you though."

"And what is that?"

"Your name," He smiled

"Rosaile Connor."

He laughed. "I didn't think your name would have to do with flowers. You smell more like cookies. I bet you taste like them too."

"Well are you going to taste test or what?" I asked slyly.

He smiled and said softly, "Rosaile…"

He started to lean in. Oh my god! This can't be happening. I swear on my life Miken is the best looking guy I have ever seen and he's about to kiss me.

Te dirt crunched and he quickly pulled away to look to what had made the noise. I looked too. Cameron was walking down the path. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. Oh shit he's pissed.

"That's Cameron," I whispered.

"Oh," Miken whispered back.

Cameron stopped directly in front of the tree Miken and I were in. He turned and looked around it then up at us.

"What the fuck are you doing and who the bloody hell is he?" Cameron spat.

"New friend," I said quickly.

"Whoring yourself off again I see."

I glared at him and he just smiled.

"I gotta go," I said turning to Miken.

"I'll see you on Monday," he said. "Meeting you is the best thing that's happened to me."

I smiled. If Cameron wasn't here watching and listening, to everything I would have kissed Miken. Stupid brother. One of them always gets in the way.

"You too Miken," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I didn't want to let go of him but I knew I had to.

I slowly loosened my grip from around his neck, wishing that I hadn't every second. He let go of me slowly too, then climbed up and out of my way so I could get down. When my feet hit the ground I looked back up into the tree and I smiled up at him.

"Come on you have practice and I have a date that I need your help for," Cameron said from behind me.

"You what?" I asked turning around.

"Let's go." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from the tree.

"Bye," I said, still looking at Miken.

He smiled and said nothing.

"Let's go," Cameron said frustrated now, and gave my arm a tug.

I turned around and started walking with Cameron. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My walk turned to a skip and I was at Cam's car before him. He gave me a strange look but I just shrugged it off.

Miken is the sweetest guy I have ever met. He hasn't gone out of his way to butter me up like most guys. They did that just so they could sleep with me, which so far none of them have.

Miken is one of the guys that any girl would dream of having. I spent almost a whole afternoon with him and he had his arms around me more than half the time. That thought made the butterflies flutter even more.

Cameron got to the car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him, thanking him. I climbed into his Bronco and buckled my seatbelt.


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Hey guys well I hope you like this chapter. Its not very eventful but it to be in here. RNR plz.

* * *

"Stop it," Cameron said while driving us home.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Tapping your feet,"

I looked down to see that I indeed was tapping my feet on the floor of the car.

"Sorry," I said softly and forced my feet still.

"You're not sorry. You're happy."

"No I'm not. I just feel like my stomach is going to come up and out of my chest. I can't sit still."

He glanced over at me. "No you're happy. That's what it feels like to be happy but you still have to talk to Chris tonight."

It felt as if I was a beach ball and I had just landed on a very sharp stick. All the air came out of me in a huff. My butterflies were now flying for a different reason.

"You'll be home right?" I asked waiting for his reassuring 'yes I'll be home to make sure he doesn't try something on you,' but it never came.

"No. I have a date tonight, remember?"

"With who?" I asked shocked. I didn't remember anything like that.

"I let you date my best friend so I asked out Kelly,"

"Oh god, well she must be happy as hell. She always has had a little crush on you."

"She has?!" Cameron yelled in shock.

"Yeah she has. Now you're takin' her out, so don't mess it up."

"Hell I wont. That's why I need your help," he said pulling into the driveway.

"Well first go shower," I said getting out of the car.

"I already did that," He said from the other side.

"Do it again. Use lots of TAG after the come and get me when you're done."

"I sure will," he said, opening the front door. We took a few steps inside and I could hear the TV on. Walking into the living room I saw Chris sitting on the couch watching TV.

I pivoted on my foot to look at Cameron.

"What is he doing here?" I snarled.

"He's here to talk with you," he said quickly then darted down the hallway and up the stairs.

My stupid, **stupid** brother. How could he? I don't even want to talk to Chris, mush less even look at him sitting in the living room. He is such a pervert, a horny bastard.

"Cam rewrote the list," Chris said in a hushed tone.

I ignored him and went into my room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't hear the strong click when it closed but a thump instead. I turned around to see Chris leaning against the door jam with his arms folded across his chest. Damn. He's what got in the way.

"Rosaile we need to talk," he said sternly.

"Well start talking Chris," I said, sitting down in my computer chair.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking and I was taking everything way too fast. I just want to be with you and I thought that maybe my honesty would help."

"Well that's where you went wrong Chris. I'm not going to go out with a guy who just wants to get into my pants. I'm not interested. I don't want a relationship where sex is the main focus."

"It's not going to be like that. I don't want it to be like that." Chris pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No Chris that's not how it's going to be and you know it. You know its all about sex. Everything is always about sex whether you want it to be or not. That's just how it is Chris."

"No"

The truth is I don't want to work it out with him. I would rather not waste my time with Chris now that I know there's someone out there that's better than him.

"I really didn't want to mess it all up this time but I ended up doing that anyways. You wanna know what I said to Cameron about you? You want to know **my** feelings about you?" He kept moving like he was going to take a step into my room, but would then stop himself.

"I know what you said. I heard you."

His brows came together. "You did? Where were you?"

"In a tree,"

He just rolled his eyes and said "That's so like you to be up in a tree,"

"Yeah well…"

"Can you **please **come closer or can we go into the living room?" He asked.

I got up and walked towards him. He didn't make a move as I came closer, like I was expecting. I stood about a foot away from him waiting for him to move and he didn't.

"Rosaile I'm sorry. I really am." He wrapped his arms around me. His fingers made their way to the skin on my lower back just before my jeans. I quickly pushed him away.

"Chris! I'm tired of you trying everything you can think off to try to get my pants off. I'm done!" I yelled. I turned sharply and went to my computer to put on my music. I brought the volume all the way up so I wouldn't be able to hear him.

He kept yelling my name, but I just ignored him. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder that forced me to turn around.

"Chr-" He cut me off pressing his lips to mine. Being kissed felt great. It made me feel wanted like when Miken had his arms around me. Miken. Oh… Miken… I smiled at the thought of him. Chris pressed his body against mine. My smiling must have given him the wrong idea.

I pulled away from him slowly so he didn't try to do anything else. I hadn't realized my arms were resting on his shoulders. His were wrapped tight around my waist. He dropped on arm and reached over for the computer mouse turning the music off.

"Rosaile," he said softly. "I meant everything I said to Cameron. I really think I love you."

I dropped my arms and looked up at him in horror. "No Chris you don't. Nothing good has ever come out from any guy loving me. I don't want to be loved. I can't be loved."

"Don't say that. That's not true at all and you know it."

"Chris I don't want to be loved right now. I don't want to go back to how I was after Andrew. I don't want to be like that."

"That's not it. You know I won't do that to you."

"Chris…"

"Rosaile listen to me!"

"No Chris you listen to me! I met someone else!" He dropped his arms from around me.

"You what?!" He yelled. I backed away from him.

"How could you do that? You must have left the Trail. Where the hell could you have possibly gone and picked up another guy? Where the hell could you have possibly picked up another guy? You must have been whoring yourself off to get picked up out of a tree."

"Okay one I didn't leave the Trail and two I wasn't whoring myself off,"

"Tell that to all the guys who thought you were an easy fuck,"

"UGH! Whoever told you tat lied. I haven't slept with **anyone**."

"That's just as about as believable as saying your brothers all have pink hair," he said.

"You fucker," I yelled, not thinking.

"Only fucking you and I'd gladly do that right now," He grabbed my jeans by the belt loops.

"Stop!" He wouldn't stop so I smacked him across the face.

He stopped and just looked at me. "I was kidding,"

"Don't even joke about that," I said harshly.

"Fine I won't. Who's the guy?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"No one you know. We have to go to the living room. You can't be in my room."

He grabbed my hand and brought me into the living room. He pulled me down onto the sofa almost on top of him.

"Who is he?" Chris repeated.

"I already told you, you don't know him,"

"I **will** get to know him," he threatened.

"Chris!"

"Does he go to our school?"

"Not yet…"

"You met the new kid? You don't even know him. You know me. Could you at least give me a chance?"

"Chris…"I said pleading.

"Rosaile you have no idea how badly I want to be with you. I've wanted to call you mine for so long. I never really stopped wanting you. I saw how upset you were after Andrew and I jus wanted to make everything better again."

"Chris stop, I'm nothing but his reject."

"REJECT? Is that what you think you are, because it's no where close to the truth. You are the **hottest** girl in out school, **thee hottest**." I opened my mouth to protest. "No you really are. Don't say you're not. Every guy goes hard when you walk into a room, every single one. You're so hot that you could be in Playboy or a swimsuit- hi ya Cam. What's up?"

I looked to my right to see my brother in nothing but his boxers.

"You want my help now?" I asked.

"Yeah that'd be nice," he said. He went up to Chris and smacked Chris on the back of his head.

"Owww," Chris said rubbing the back of his head.

"She said no Chris. She doesn't want to go out with you, end of story," Cameron said.

"Thanks Cam. I can take care of myself though." I turned back to Chris. "Thanks for trying to flatter me and everything, but I don't want a boyfriend that's going to be constantly trying to get into my pants. I know you said it's not like that but I need to believe you on that and right now I don't. So in simple terms Chris, thanks for caring but no, I will not go out with you. Now if you will excuse me," I said standing up. "I have to go help my brother with something."

I turned from Chris and went upstairs and into Cameron's room. I went back down stairs after I helped Cameron pick out what to wear for his date with Kelly.

"Wait Rosaile!" Cameron called. I turned back to the stairs.

"Yeah Cam?"

"John called. He said to drive over and that you're gonna be watching tapes of your old races." John is my trainer for motorcross. He's like a good friend that I could always go to about anything.

"Thanks Cam,"

"No problem," I could hear the floor boards creak above my head as he went back to his room.

I headed back to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. Chris was sitting in the living room.

"You have to go?" Chris asked.

"Yeah,"

"No Chris just go home. I can't deal with you anymore. You have to take no for an answer."

I went into my room and grabbed my keys and yelled as I passed the stairs, "I'm taking the Land Rover." Then passed Chris as I went out the front door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry of such a long wait. My goal is for you guys though is to put up at least three chapters with in the next week starting today. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's not my best. I realized that this story is not really going to have anything to do with vamps but will have to do with mythological creatures like vampires so I'm just going to put it up on . If you guys don't know fictionpress well then you need to get to know it. It is great and has great stuff on it.**

**Here's a recap for you all. **

**Rosaile left the woods and went back to her house with her brother Cameron only to find that Chris was there. Her and Chris fight about how she does not want to be with Chris because she thinks that he just wants to sleep with her. Chris leaves and Rosaile helps Cameron get ready for his date with her best friend Kelly. She then leaves to go to see her trainer John.**

I hopped into my mom's Land rover and drove the 30 minutes to John's house. When I ride through the woods on my bike, it only takes about half the time than it does when I drive. The woods is a lot more fun, not to mention better for me, but today there is no point in riding through them to get to John's. All that John and I are going to be doing today is sitting around in his living room and watch my old races on his extremely large TV.

I pulled up in front of his small house and saw his head pop up from the window. I could hear his four Great Danes barking too. He has a chocolate brown one, a white one with black spots, a black one, and the last one is a dark gray with swirls of brown and black. He loves his dogs to no end and they are his everything.



John is a 23-year-old guy with strawberry-blond hair and green eyes that have flecks of silver in them. He has fair skin and is totally ripped. I'm still shocked to know that he does not have a girlfriend. He used to be a professional for a few years but after multiple extremely painful falls he had to give it up due to all of the damage he did to himself. He still loves to ride and loves to help others learn as well.

Along with his little house he has two more buildings on his property. He has a building for all of his bikes and equipment, and then another one that holds all of his gym equipment that we use a few times a week.

I love training with John for three main reasons: 1) It's fun…most of the time, 2) I get better the more I ride, 3) John is hot, so he makes practice worth it.

I parked the car and walked up the path to his house and up to the front door, walking right in without knocking. He knew I was coming. His dogs even knew I was coming so what would be the point.

"You're late," he grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh. John is not the grumbling type since he yells more than he talks. He cocked his head at me making him look like his dogs and I laughed harder. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me John,"

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"Brother needed my help and I was having problems with my now ex-boyfriend trying to get into my pants."

"Yeah well, that would do it I can imagine."



"Yeah it did. Anyways let's look at these tapes."

"Not a problem," he said.

We walked farther through his house and into his living room. It was small but nice. The coffee table in front of the couch had tapes stacked on it.

"Are we going to be watching **all** of those?" I asked pointing to the tapes.

"Yep so find yourself a good spot."

I sat down on the couch next to the arm of the sofa and kicked off my shoes, throwing my feet up onto the couch. John popped in the tape and we watched it, remembering all the things that happened on that day. He kept pointing out the things that I had done wrong. I had already known what things they were from watching the tapes with him previously.

John put in the fourth tape. The others were completely full of races with each having three or so races on them. This tape was different from the most though. I could tell who had filmed it right away. Jordon was the one holding the camera.

_"Rosaile," he said then turned around. "Oh come on, no one wants to see that."_

_I was in the frame along with Andrew. I was all ready to go with everything on for a race except for my gloves and helmet. We had our bodies pressed against each other. His right hand was on my hip and I had my right hand on his cheek. We were lip-locked._

_"Drew she has a dirty mouth get out of there." Jordon said. I pulled away from Andrew with a smile on my face._

_"Don't I know it," Drew said._

_"Ugh, gross," Jordon complained._

I looked away from the TV at the thought. Seeing myself with Andrew was hard. I miss him a lot. I miss what we had.

"You're not going out with him anymore?" John asked.

"No I'm not. He's the same age as Jordon so he's away at school."

"Oh…do you, umm, want me to fast forward?" He asked. You could see how awkward he felt.

"No it's alright. I can deal with seeing my family a couple years in the past." I looked back to the TV to see myself and Andrew running around.

_"Come on you silly boy!" I yelled._

_"What did you put her on?" Jordon asked._

_"Nothing!" Andrew yelled back, running after me._

_"Rosy stop running around. You'll be tired for your race," my dad said._

_"I'll be fine," I yelled still running. Andrew jumped into the air and tackled me down with an "umph"._

_"Ugh…"He moaned._

I looked away from the TV. I knew what was coming.

"_You okay?" I heard myself say on the tape and then there was a brief silence._

_"Gross. That's just so wrong on so many levels," Jordon said._

"_Andrew…"my father grumbled._

_"Sorry," he said softly._

"I'll fast forward," John said quickly.

"Thanks," I looked back to the TV only to find that he had paused the tape. Andrew and I were kissing.

"Something happened that you're not telling me," John said.

"You're right I'm not," I said looking at him.

"Well tell me,"

"Chris was trying to get into my pants after he asked me out and I had to convince Cam that everything would be fine. My brother Kale was sent off somewhere. I think my dad is having an affair. I met the guy who has to be my shadow for a few days at school and I think I really like him. Really like him as in too much to have only known him for a few hours. Is that good enough for you?"

"Wow well that's a little fucked up," John said in a low voice.

"You're not kidding. Everything is upside down and inside out. I still have to go home and do a list of chores and make sure I didn't break anything."

"You should get going then. Come back if it gets too bad and you need a place to crash for the night."



"Alright will do John," I slipped on my shoes, and then headed back to my house.

When I came home, the house was empty. It was as if it had died. I didn't even hear the clock ticking. I went straight to the list on the island. I had to clean all the bathrooms, do the dishes, the laundry and clean my room. God this is going to take forever.

I put my music on the full volume and got to work. I was on the floor of the downstairs bathroom scrubbing away at the floor, for only God knows how long. My music suddenly softened from the other room.

"Hello?" I called, looking up from the floor that I have been staring at for the longest time.

"Could you have your music any louder?"

I jumped when I heard Cameron's voice.

"What time is it Cam?"

"Three minutes to one," he said with a sly smile.

I smiled at him and got up from the floor, with my knees feeling like jello.

"So how was it?"

"It was great. She's different but in a good way."

"Good. I know how that is," I said.



He looked at me strangely. "Who the hell are you talking about?" I'm talking about Miken. I didn't answer him. "Are you talking about that guy you were up in a tree with? He looked like he was twenty! You're crazy!"

"He's not twenty. He's eighteen."

"God you really were whoring yourself off."

"No I wasn't!" I'm not a whore like your girlfriend!"

"Kelly is not a whore, you are!"

"Oh yes, because I've fucked every guy in school like Kelly," I said sarcastically.

"I bet you have," Cameron said, his eyes becoming darker and darker.

I slammed the bathroom door in his face, then locked myself in.

"You know you're a whore!" he yelled.

"Being a man whore is twice as bad!" I yelled back. I could hear him pound on the stairs as he went up.

I finished washing the floor and then went to go get Cameron's newly washed clothes. I grabbed the basket that was full of his unfolded clean laundry and headed upstairs to his room where he was on his computer.

"Here man whore fold your fuckin' clothes yourself." I dumped all of the clean clothes onto the floor and left his room.



I walked back downstairs and locked myself in my room. I finished cleaning my bedroom at around five o'clock in the morning and went to bed.

When I opened my eye, there was a cold arm around my waist. Cold radiated off of the boy that was plastered up against mine but stayed still.

I looked down at the arm and the hand that held me in my bed. It was pale; almost so white is seemed dead. I looked over my shoulder and knew who it was the second I saw his face.

Miken looked so hot. His face was pale but didn't look sickly and his black hair was resting on my pillow. His strong jaw and forehead were lightly resting against my back.

I inhaled and a sweet, warm sent filled me.

He opened his eyes. They were a bright blue with dark chocolate around the rims. He smiled his lop-sided smirk. He picked up his head and put his chin on my arm that was resting on my left side. I placed my hand on his cold one.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said in a whisper.

"No it's fine. Seeing you in real life is better than being with you in any dream," He whispered back.

I squeezed his hand. He picked up his head and softly moved my hair that was resting on my neck to the side. He kissed me softly right behind my ear and left a trail of kisses below my jaw line. I forgot how to breathe at his sweet touch and I let my eyes drift shut.

I could no longer feel his touch, so I opened my eyes. There was no one next to me. I was alone. It was just a dream. Damn it. I turned to look at my clock: 2:36pm.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I rolled out of bed disappointed that it was only a dream. Miken kissing me felt so good. Just thinking about him made me smile.

I went out into the living room to see someone I wasn't expecting to see for a very long time. His muscles were lean but strong. His hair was still its buzz cut and his eyes were still the green-brown.

"Jordon!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "When did you get here?" I asked. Excitement was coursing through me. I thought I wouldn't get to see him till Christmas if even that early.

"This morning," He said hugging me.

I looked at him. His faded blue jeans had a hole on the right knee. It wasn't the kind of hole that you would have when you get your jeans at the store. His dark blue shirt was faded and warn as if it was years old and his shoes were ripped and weathered.

"You need new clothes," I said blurting out.

"I second that," My mom said. I didn't even realize that she was in the kitchen. "So who is going to bring you shopping, your dearest mother or your sister?"

"No offence mom but you'll be a pain," Jordan said with a bit of a joking tone.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go shower then we'll go okay?" I said

"I'm driving,"

"Damn you," I said joking. Jordon laughed.

"Rosaile what did I tell you?" I heard a deep warning voice. I knew it was my dad right away which made me remember what happened yesterday.

"Fuck you," I spat at him. Jordon laughed harder.

"What did I say to you yesterday?" He used his body to block my way to the bathroom.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you have to say. You're the worst father ever. I'm not afraid of you." I said my voice filled with anger.

His eyes got dark and narrowed. His hand came up as to hit me. His hand suddenly stopped in mid air.

"Go ahead hit me. I **dare** you to." I let myself smile at him.

He dropped his hand, stepping aside. I walked through the door way and into the bathroom to take my shower.

* * *

"Ugh could this line be any longer?" Jordon complained.

I shot him a "you're kidding me right?" glance but he just shrugged it off.

"So umm what is the deal with you and everyone at home?" He asked probably just so he could kill time waiting in line.

"Cameron thinks I'm a whore even though he's going out with Kelly,"

"Ehh don't worry about it, he just knows that she will put out for him and that you haven't for any guy. You haven't right?"

"Did we really just change topics to my sex life?"

"Well we have but that doesn't matter. I'm just trying to make my point that you are not a whore no matter what Cameron says. Now I'm asking you did you sleep with Drew or Chris or and of those other random guys that girls seem to have stacked away when they are trying to get over another guy?"

"No I didn't sleep with anyone. Almost with Drew but no I didn't. Anyways Cam is mad that I broke up with Chris. I'm sure as hell not. After I don't know six hours he tried to get into my pants then dad called me princess."

"When has dad ever called you that?"

"He doesn't. After he realized he said it he mumbled something about a 'Lindsay'. So to cut to the chase I think dad's seeing someone."

"Oh man really?"

"Yeah,"

"It doesn't make since for him to call you princess unless he has another kid somewhere,"

"Oh great, way to put the idea into my head,"

"Hey well what's a brother-"

"Rosaile?" The buttermilk voice said cutting off my brother.

I turned to look over my right shoulder and was greeted with the wonderful view of Miken. I couldn't help but smile. I ducked under the rope that formed the line. Once I reached him I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him tightly wrap his arms around me.

"I missed you," I said before I could stop myself.

"I thought I was going to be the only one doing the missing,"

"Not by a long shot. So what are you doing here?"

"My mom said I needed some new clothes so here I am," I laughed lightly and smiled.

"That's why my brother and I are here. He needs new clothes too."

"Which brother?"

"Jordon you want to meet him?"

"Sure," Miken said. We let go of each other and we walked over to Jordon.

"Jordon this is Miken. Miken this is my brother Jordon.

Jordon and Miken smiled at each other and shook hands. They said their hellos and then I turned back to Miken as Jordan went to pay.

"So…wow, just wow," Miken said.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the left and putting my arms around his neck. I may not have known him for a long time but I feel as relaxed and protected when ever I'm with him.

"I was so not expecting to see you today but I'm sure glad I did. Boy I haven't known you long or know much about you but I feel as if I have know you all my life and that I can't be apart from you. God that sounded sappy. I'm like one of those soap operas and I'm not even your boyfriend. Damn. How the hell did you get me this whipped in such a little amount of time?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed and just looked at him. I felt him place his hands on my hips and I smiled. He beamed at me. Going up on my tippy toes I gave him a tight hug.

He was so much warmer then he was yesterday. I just hugged him even tighter. He did the same to me. After a few fake coughs from people passing we let go of each other.

"We should do something some time," Miken said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" What the hell did he mean by that?

"No…well…ummm…no…well not unless you want it to be one. I was really thinking that we could go out and…get pizza or something as friends then I …umm…ask you to go out on a date with me,"

"You are **so** cute," I said looking up into his eyes. They had a slight blue tint to them but were mostly his wonderful dark chocolate brown.

"Thank you. So is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"That would be a yes but let's take this slowly. Go out as friends then as something more."

"Sounds great,"

"Rosaile lets go!" Jordon called in a strong voice that I wasn't used to.

"See you tomorrow," Miken placed a kiss on my cheek.

My cheek felt on fire and tingled. I couldn't believe it. Miken just kissed my cheek! I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see my cheeks go red.

"Hey! I don't get a good bye?" Miken said as I started to walk away. I took in a deep breath then turned back around to face him.

"Do you think you wan tot come over tomorrow after school?" I asked.

His smile got even bigger and became more lopsided. "Yeah I would like that,"

"Good I'll see you tomorrow Miken,"

"Yeah you too,"

"Yepyep bye," I said. He left out a slight chuckle. I turned and left the store with my brother. With each step I wanted to turn around and go back to him.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I thought about Miken the whole way home. My stomach kept doing small flips and that just made mw smile even more.

"My god I've never seen you this crazy about a guy ever. You must really like him." Jordon said as we walked into the house. I tired to force back a smile and ended up having to look away. "Mom! She's blushing!" Jordon called. My hands went up to cover my face.

"I hate to break it to you Jordon but she's only blushing because you up the idea into her head," My mom said from one of the sofas in the living room.

"Just admit it Rosy you really like this guy," Jordon said dropping his bags to the floor then his body onto a sofa.

I collapsed on the middle of the horseshoe area of couches. The smile on my face that had only disappeared seconds before reappeared.

"See mom look, she does. She likes this guy that we saw when we were out," Jordon said.

"Yes Jordon like him. It's taken me long enough to get over Drew." I said finally answering my brother's question.

"See ma I told ya. He likes you too Rosy. Watch out for him though he'll snag ya the drop ya. I know how guys like him think." Jordon warned.

"Sure thing Jor," I said not paying attention. "Mom do you think Miken can come over after school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Miken? Well that's a new name," She replied.

"Well see he's the new kid and I thought it would be nice to have him over,"

"Sounds great to me," Was her answer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews!! I love them to death and the more you do review the more it makes me want to update. Sorry this chapter is really short and about Cameron and how he feels about Rosaile with guys. There is a lot of yelling. I promise that the next chapter is better. So here is another chapter for you all.**

**Chapter 12:**

My alarm clock went off the next morning at six in the morning. I went to my closet and pulled an out fit together. I grabbed my favorite jeans, old Converses and a thin low cut white sweater and red tank top to ware underneath.

I sprinted across the hall to take a shower. I did everything at least two times making sure that I would smell good no matter how much the day sucked. Stepping out of the shower I had to face the cold air. It chilled me down to the bone. The hot hair from my hair drier was welcoming after coming out of the warm shower. I pulled on my clothes quickly and did my hair and makeup. Glancing at myself in the mirror quickly I was happy with my appearance.

I grabbed my small backpack and headed to the kitchen to eat something quickly. The house seemed more quite then normal. It was so quiet that I could hear Jordon's calm breathing from his room next to mine.

"You're such a whore!" Cameron yelled from behind me. So much for it being quiet. I ignored him to see if he would stop yelling at me but nope, it didn't happen. If anything it just made him even more mad. "I can't believe you! Jordon told me about your little 'shopping trip' yesterday. I swear if I was there I would have killed you right on the spot!" He yelled then pushed past me to the front door. I followed him. He shouldn't call me that even if he is my 

twin brother he still doesn't have the right to do so. He's just trying to mess up once again what I have going with any guy.

"CAMERON!!" I yelled as I stepped outside.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Why are you always trying to mess up what good things I have going for myself? You saw how happy I was when we we're down at The Trail. Why won't you just let me be happy for a change? I do everything I can to try to make you happy. Can't you just do that for me once?" I blinked hard to hold back tears.

"What?! All of the things I do for you!!" He walked closer to me so we were about an arms length apart. "I fix your bike, make sure you don't do anything stupid at parties and protect you from things you don't want!"

Tears escaped my eyes. "How does that make me happy? You do all of thoughts things for me and I'm glad that you do but I don't ask you to do them except for my bike and you love doing that you would do it even if I didn't ask you to. I'm letting you date my best friend because I love you. Do you think I like hearing about you and Kelly making out?"

"Leave Kelly out of this!!"

"Cameron you have no idea how unhappy I have been! I hate hiding it form you! It takes everything in me not to brake down and show everyone and everything how much I hate myself!" He stood there with no emotion showing at all. It was like staring at a white wall in a small square room. "What if Miken makes me happy? What if he makes me feel **loved**? What 

if he helps me learn how to love myself? What if he loves me? Why would that be so bad?" He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. Everyone of his features was twisted in agony.

"Love hurts so much," He said softly the walked to his car and backed out of the driveway.

I turned and went back into the house to see how much visible damage my brother had caused. I had to redo my make up which didn't take very long but just enough to almost make me late. Grabbing my jean jacket, helmet and bag I left the house then rode to school on my bike.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I went to the office to see Miken that second I got to school. At least he'll want to seem me if no on else wants to hopefully. Mrs. Stine, the secretary was at her tall desk showing Miken something. His back was to me. He had on a long sleeve black shirt that he had pushed up to his elbows and dark wash jeans that contrasted perfectly.

Mrs. Stine looked up from whatever she was doing and saw me. "Ahh Ms. Connor I would like you to meet Mr. Scotts," She said happily. I couldn't help but smile.

Miken turned around and my breath hitched like the first time that I saw him. His eyes were so deep I couldn't force myself to look away. My smile grew even more and so did his.

"Long time, no see Rose," Miken said with a joking tone. My name rolled smoothly off his tongue. I loved the way it sounded but forced myself to laugh so he wouldn't know how much control he has over me.

"Oh so you know each other?" Mrs. Stine asked. She sounded like an idiot. No shit we know each other. How would he know my name other wise?

"Yes we do," I said to her. I looked back to Miken. "Well do you want to get going?" I asked

"Sure," He said. He turned back to the desk and got his things off the top. He said a quick thank you to Mrs. Stine and then headed out the door with me.

"I can't believe you're really here. I thought I would never see you again, like you were in two of my dreams, taunting me endlessly."



"I know exactly what you mean," he said and wrapped me tightly in his arms. I hugged him back and it felt like I wasn't close enough. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I said softly to him.

He just smiled at me. "So where are we off to?"

"Well I was thinking maybe to our lockers. I'll take you a way so we can pass a few of our classes."

"Sounds good to me,"

We started walking down the almost empty hallways. Every now and then we would spot someone. His right hand was next to my hand as we walked. His soft fingers brushed up against mine and then our fingers smoothly locked together. I turned to my left to look at him. He just smiled sweetly down at me.

"Do you want to come over today?" I asked.

"Yeah I would just have to drop off my sister first though,"

"That's fine,"

I led him through the hall and he made some comments here and there. As we approached our English classroom I realized I had just led us into a death trap. I saw my friends, if that's even what I can call them, along with my brother and Chris. All of them could see Miken and I coming down the hallway.

Oh shit I'm sorry. That's my brother and Chris." I said apologetically.



"Oh nothing I can't handle," He said looking down at me with a sly smile.

I glanced over to Cameron and Chris and they looked way past mad. They looked as if they were going to kill any thing that got in their way before they killed me first.

"Oh shit," I repeated not meaning to.

Miken squeezed my hand. "Relax it will be fine,"

"Just keep telling your self that," I muttered darkly.

"Would it be better if we stopped walking and I held you close?" He said joking.

"It would be better but then Chris and Cameron would really flip a shit," I said giving him a half smile.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chris grumbled at Miken.

"Miken," He said bluntly

"So you dump me for a guy who has a fucked up name and thinks he's so damn tough? Well we'll just see how tough you are."

"No Chris I dumped you because you're just a horny prick,"

"Who do you think you are you're destroying her," Chris spat

"I'm not doing anything," Miken said defensively.

"What is wrong with you?" Chris asked me.



"Why would you want to date someone that had something wrong with them?" I asked darkly.

"I don't even know you anymore. This isn't you," Cameron said.

"Then how do I act Cameron?"

"You're not…not this open," He stammered trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Then how would you feel if I stated to speak my mind? You know what I don't care."

I pulled Miken forward and down the hallway so we were out of sight and ear shot of the other people around us.

"What the hell was that **really **about?" Miken asked.

"Cameron being Cameron is all," I started walking again. He let my fingers slip through his. Come on there's nothing keeping us here," I said.

He just looked at me. "Talk to me. We have to be able to talk to each other Rose." He said.

I stepped back and put my hands on his chest. "I know. We have to take it slow though. As you just saw, Cameron nor Chris like you. We have to get them used to you being around because I honestly don't want you to be leaving."

"You like me that much?" He asked his eye brows raised in disbelief.



"Yes I do like you that much," I surprised myself just as much as I did him being able to say what I did. "I want to be able to talk to you openly and freely no matter what it is. We really have to take us **slowly** maybe not so publicly. I really do like you a lot though."

"It's a good thing that I like you a lot then too," He said with a bright smile.

* * *

I'm so sorry that is has been so long guys. I'm out of school now so expect an update at least once a week if not more. Reviews love so leave one for me please!!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We spent the rest of the day avoiding Cameron and Chris. Cameron was easy. He's not in any of my classes so I didn't have to worry about him very much but Chris on the other hand was harder. Chris is in my math class along with my global studies class. It was hard to even think with him in the room.

All I could feel were his eyes boring into my body. I would glance over to look at him for a brief second and our eyes would connect. His were full of anger and pain that I just had to look away.

"Chris the notes are on this board," Mr. Huts, my global studies teacher hit the board with an open hand. "**not** on Miss Connor. Now pick up your pen and get to work before I have to send you out."

Mr. Huts is an old tough man, perfect for teaching a global class but the wrong kind of teacher to have the last period of the day.

Miken chuckled from his seat behind me. I turned around slightly to smile at him.

"And what is so funny Mr. I'm-so-cool-because-I'm-the-new-kid?" Mr. Huts asked Miken.

"I just told Miken something Sr." I said before Miken could even open his mouth.

"What was so funny?" Mr. Huts asked angrily.

"It wouldn't be funny to anyone else."



Mr. Huts crossed his tree like arms and sat on the table in the front of the room. "Now I would **really** like to hear this joke that was so funny that Miken just had to laugh," Mr. Huts said stubbornly.

"It won't be funny,"

"What did you tell him?" Mr. Huts asked.

I glanced at Miken and he kept his expression calm and collected. Great that's no help. I quickly glanced at the guy next to him who was sleeping away, hunched over in his desk.

"Billabong," I said with a laugh and Miken laughed too.

"How is that funny?" Mr. Huts asked.

"She sis say more than once that is wasn't going to be funny," Miken responded. Mr. Huts ignored him and turned back to the notes on the overhead projector.

I felt something fall onto my lap and looked down to see a folded paper. I opened it up and saw Miken's neat hand writing.

"Billabong huh?" It read

"Yeah it was the first thing I could think of. The kid next to you is a real druggy. He must have at least ten different bongs." I wrote and passed the note back to him.

"Hahaha, nice,"

"Yeah I can be creative when I need to be,"

"I bet you can that's why you keep boyfriends for so long,"



"Is that sarcasm I detect in your words?"

"_Tree,"_ He wrote dropping the subject of my past relationships.

"Trail,"

"Cow,"

"Nelly"

"Belly,"

"Barn"

"_Pickles,"_ I wrote and passed the note behind me.

I heard a large thud from behind me. Mr. Huts had stopped teaching and ha walked over to us. He pulled the note from the top of Mikes's desk and held it up, reading it. He looked at us as if we were crazy. Miken and I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's something very wrong with you two," He said then closed Miken's notebook with a flick of his hand. "Class dismissed," he said then walked away from us up to the front of the room.

No one bothered to ask why. Everyone just gathered there things together and left thankful that the day was over.

Miken and I walked the empty hallways walking close to each other. I wanted his hand to be in mine but knew that that wouldn't be the smartest thing for the bell was to ring any minute.



We stopped off at our lockers which were next to each others. Thank god that that worked out. I discarded all of my books into my locker. I felt a warm hug and Miken's arms around me.

"You're quite the little lair," He said. I looked over my shoulder to see that he was smiling. I leaned against him and placed my hands on his that rested on my waist weaving my fingers through his.

"It turns you on though," I said with a smirk.

"I would be lying if I said it didn't," he said. I smiled at him and relaxed fully against his body.

The bell rang making me jump. Miken and I sprang apart like young child that had just been caught steeling cookies fro the cookie jar. I quickly grabbed my bag from the floor closing the locker shut.

"We have to meet my sister by the office," Miken said.

I just nodded and we walked to the office. She wasn't anywhere to be seen so I leaned against the wall to wait. It was so quiet. No one was even relatively close except for maybe the stray teacher here and there. Miken leaned against the wall next to me. I turned my head to the left and looked up at him. He slowly trailed his hand along my cheekbone leaving my skin feeling as if it was on fire. He wrapped his strong arms around my body pulling me close to him. I rested my arms and head on his board chest taking in his sweet sent. It felt so perfect to be held in his arms, almost surreal but still it was as if I meshed to him. He took in a deep breath resting his head on mine.



"Miken?" A female voice said from my right. Miken gowned. He picked up his head and rubbed small circles into my back. I picked up my head to see a small girl. This must be his sister.

Her hair was a light chestnut brown and came just past her shoulder blades that was accentuated by her pale yellow top and faded jeans. Her eyes were almost a hazel color. She had the same sharp features as Miken. She was a lot taller then I though she would be, standing about five foot five. Miken made she sound like a shrimp but she might be from his towering height of six feet tall and three inches.

"You go a girl already?" She asked stopping a few feet from us.

"Ugh…" I looked up to see his eyes begging for an answer.

"Umm well ugh were friends and I guess were going to give 'us' a try in the near future?" I said not really sure what the deal with Miken and I is.

"Yeah that sounds about right," he said

"So is she coming home with us?"

"No, we're going to drop you off and then we're going to her house," Miken said.

"Oh," She stood there silently.

I let go of Miken and extended my right hand. "Hi, I'm Rosaile," I said

She smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. "I'm Ash, Miken's sister," I smiled sweetly at her.



I turned back to Miken as we started walking out to the student parking lot. "Way to go buddy boy. At least we know you can introduce us all." I joked.

Miken rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. Ash went to a silver Honda Civic and went into the front seat as the doors clicked, unlocking.

"So I'm gonna follow you to your house?" I asked. He just nodded. I went to let go of his hand and he held on tighter.

"Be careful," He said softly, his eyes connecting with mine.

"Not another one of you," He's just saying it to make it seems like he cares. He'll pretend to worry like the rest of them. I'll be safe; I always am even with out their fake care.

Miken looked at me with a confused expression. "I would be tremendously upset if something were to happen to you,"

"That's what they **all** have said and they didn't mean it once," I said looking away from him. He turned his body so I had to lean against his car. He lightly cupped my chin, lightly bringing my head up so I had to look at him. His eyes seemed to be getting even bluer as he looked at me.

"**They** might have not meant it but **I** **do**. I may not have known you for that long but I **do **know that I really care about you. I care about you a lot more then I have anyone else and I want you to know that." He said with a light smile.

I diverted my eyes from his. Oh god. Why is he so perfect? He is so sweet. There has to be something wrong.



I'm what's wrong. He shouldn't be feeling **anything** at all for me. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know how messed up I am but he should know. I can't just go out and say it though. He'll leave once he finds out. He won't want someone so broken. An "us" will never be able to last. I don't want him to go. He makes me feel so good and loved even when I know I shouldn't be. He makes me feel so safe, like nothing is going to happen to me, like nothing bad can happen to me. He's so much better then I am. He disserves better than me. I'll hold him back from a better life. I'm so worthless. I can't even be called a person. I'm so much less then a person. I'm less then anything that lives, less then the ground that people spit on.

He could do so much better. He should hate me so strongly that he feels he has to burn everything that reminds him of me. He'll live a better life with out me. I'll just be one big problem to him like I was to Andrew.

How could I have fallen into a trap like this again? How could I have I shouldn't have fallen for him. How could I not though? I'm just making one mistake after another but I can't stop.

"Rosaile…" Miken said my name softly. I had to fight myself to not look at him. He brushed his fingers softly against my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into his touch even though I knew I shouldn't be this head over heals for him. I was winning part of the fight by still not looking at him. "Rosaile please look at me," His voice was pleading and I caved. His eyebrows were slightly together.

"You o-"

"I'll follow you to your house," I said cutting him off. I started to walk away but felt him grab my arm. I turned around to face him only to have him gently pull me to his chest.



"Please tell me what is wrong," He said as he laces all of his fingers though mine. He was so warm and it felt so right being this close to him. I let my head drop to his chest in defeat because being this close to anyone is suicide.

"Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay," he said

I held onto him. I felt as if I couldn't let go of him. It was as if I did it would be extremely painful. He pulled my body even tighter to his. I let go of him and felt cool instantaneously.

"I'll see you in a bit," I said and we went our different ways.

The Scotts house was a cute little red house. It had an old classic charm to it. It had an old looking front door ant was wooden and curved at the top. As we pulled into the driveway that the house was larger then it looked on the outside.

On the front of the house was a large bay window. All I could see through the window was some dark blue and white things here and there.

I watched as Ash got out of the car and headed to the back of the house. I looked back to Miken to see that he was looking at me and he nodded. I took that as his sigh for us to go. I backed out of the driveway and drove the short distance to my house.

When we got to the house Miken followed me down the long tree lined driveway and parked by the car near the tree line. He smiled at me as he got out of the car. I got off my bike and he followed me around the back of the house to the shed so I could put my bike away. He 

was rather impressed with how clean it was and how much you could tell Cameron loves his hobby.

He wrapped his warm arms around my waist. "Let's go figure this out. I hate seeing you upset."

"Alright," I led him inside. He looked around with a pleased expression. Showing him around and letting him go into my room made his expression even better. When we returned back to the living room we just sat down. I curled up to him just wanting to feel his warmth next to me.

I can't help but feel safe around him. He seems like he won't ever leave me. It's like he will always be here no matter what happens.

"So what's bothering you so much?" He asked as he stroked my arm absentmindedly.

"I don't know how to say it," I said honestly.

"Say it how ever you can,"

"I like you so much. You're great and fantastic but you're to good or me. He stopped rubbing my arm. Yep I messed this one up but its better this way. "You could do so much better. You-"

"You really think I'm too good for you?" He said cutting me off.

"I don't **think** you are I **know** you are," I dropped my head to his chest, smothering myself in his shirt. His smell was almost intoxicating.

"You're so selfless. You **need **to have what **you** want. Do you want me?"



"So much," I blurted out with out thinking. I couldn't look at him once I said it. I was just digging a hole dipper for myself.

"Good to hear because I want you too. So I'm yours all you have to do is keep me." I felt him place a kiss on top of my head. My whole body tingled and heated up.

I found myself and was able to look up at him. Finding his right hand I weaved my fingers through his. He smiled at me. With his hand in mine I lifted it up to my face to feel his soft warm skin. Something in me told me to kiss his hand. I softly placed it to my lips. His skin tasted so sweet, like butterscotch.

He shifted next to me so he was now lying down. Somehow he slipped his legs under my body and I pretty much ended up on top of him. His hands made there way down to my hips holding me to him.

I placed my hand on the side of his godly face. He leaned into my touch. We kept our gazes locked onto each other. Every part of my body was screaming for me to kiss him. I slowly leaned closer to him, hopping that he would kiss me before I kiss him.

"It's so different though," Jordon's voice pierced the silence of the house.

I got off of Miken quickly and he sat up.

"Oh shit," My older brother said when he saw me.

"What?" A familiar voice asked. I knew that voice all too well. Anger filled me and then **he** came into view.



Andrew was still taller then my brother. His hair was still its shaggy blond. His eyes were still the brown hazel that I had grown to love so deeply. Nothing had changed about him except for the way that he looked at me. His expression last time was pleading and upset. This time he just looked at me in aw.

Every feeling that I have ever had for him came flooding back into my body. Happiness sadness, love and hate only to name a few.

"Why are you here?" I spat, venom coated every word.

"Rosaile," His expression softened. My name came out smoothly like when he would try and comfort me.

"Why are you here?" I asked again this time not as darkly even though the anger was still bubbling inside my body.

"I need to talk to you," He said softly glancing at Miken next to me.

"Start talking," I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against Miken's hard body. I felt him softly place his hand on my waist.

"Relax," I could feel his hot breath on my ear. Chills ran up and down my body. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." He whispered into my ear.

I let my arms drop down to my sides. Placing a hand on his knee behind my back I squeezed his knee giving him a silent thank you.

"I need to talk to you **alone**," Andrew said



I walked down the hallway that they had just come from and I went into Lucas' home office. Having to talk to Andrew is the last thing I want to be doing right now.

--

**Sorry for all the mistakes that are in this chapter. It took me along time to put it together. Let's hope the next chapter isn't so hard and terrible. Once again I am sorry.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I dropped myself into the computer chair at the dark wooden desk. Why is he here? He shouldn't have come back. Andrew came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Rosaile I'm sorry," He said walking towards me.

"Oh cut the crap Drew," I said bitterly.

"Come on! Let me talk! Just listen to me."

"Fine," I grumbled. I folded my arms across my chest.

He walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me on both knees. "Rosaile I am so sorry for everything. There is no way to really tell you how sorry I am. You have every right to be mad at me. I would have been shocked if you weren't. I was horrible to you. You were right. I didn't give "us" a try because there are so many opportunities with girls that I could have had. And there were but every time it took me less then a second to be able to say "no" because none of them even came close to you. It made me realize how I had such a great thing I had going with you, how perfect you are compared to all of them and it made me realize how much I love you, how much I will always."

He placed his hands on my knees. I looked away.

"I came to say that I'm sorry and that I was stupid. I love you. I've known that for so long and I just want you back. I want you back in my arms and for you to be mine again."

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? I loved you so much. I wanted nothing but to be with you. It took me four months to get over you. Four months of crying 

myself to sleep every night sobbing wishing I was good enough for you to even **think** about me and maybe how I feel, how much I missed you. Then you come back asking for me to forgive you and give you a second chance? After what you did to me? I wasn't good enough for you then why would I be good enough for you now? Why wasn't I good enough then? I did everything I could for you. I loved you so much. I would have died for you if you had asked me to. I would have done anything for you and then you put me through hell. I could barely **breathe**, but I'm fine now I've moved on and don't ever want to deal with that again." I said

Part of me was screaming to stop and go back to Andrew. No matter how much I never want to admit it but he will always have a part of me. The rest of me kept screaming to just get out and find Miken. He would save me. He cares. He won't hurt me. He's not like Andrew.

"Rosaile I love you I-"

"Stop saying that!" I was standing up now. He stood up quickly too. "Don't say that because if you truly meant it you would have never left in the first place!" Tear's betrayed me and fell from my eyes. "Why would you ever do that to me? You know I loved you." I choked out and darted out of the room crying.

I turned right once I was out of the room and into the hallway. I went straight and out the front door. I need to get as far away from this place as I can. I ran down the driveway, tears blurring my vision.

Something grabbed my arm. I tried to pull free but I couldn't the grip was so strong and I ended up just getting pulled back into something hard. It was so warm and then I knew it was Miken.



"Miken," I sobbed.

"It's okay Rose. Shh it's okay." He said trying to calm me down. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Come on Rose," He said softly. I felt him pick me up and I cried on his shoulder.

I held myself to him. His arms were tightly around me. I didn't feel close enough though so I held onto him tighter and let out a sob.

Why does everything always happen at once? I wanted things to be simple. I didn't want Chris to be a perv, Cameron to be mad at me, Miken to be so perfect and For Andrew to come and make everything such a mess.

Why did Andrew have to come back? I was doing fine now. I was getting better. I don't need him to but I want to be with him so bad. I want him back. I want to be with Miken too though. He'll be here and not across the country unlike Andrew. Andrew left and didn't care. Why would someone ever so something that would **kill **the one that they clam to love? What the hell do I do?

My crying stopped slowly and I was able to pick my head up. I saw the gray of a cars interior. I looked up a little more and saw the back window.

Miken looked at me with a soft expression. He ran his thumbs under my eyes to push the tears away.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do." A fresh group of tears streamed down my face. "He hurt me so much but I loved him and I know he loved me too. I know he did."



Miken rubbed my back softly and pulled me close to himself. "I will **always** be here for you no matter what. I'm not gonna bale out on you. Not now or ever."

I squeezed my eyes shut tight then opened them to look at him. "Do you really mean that?" I stammered out.

He whipped my tears away again. "Yes, I mean it with everything in me."

"You're so much better then he'll ever be. You'll stand by me when he won't." I said and realized how true it was. He is the one I want. He'll be here for me. I placed my hand on his warm cheek. "I can't believe how stupid I was,"

"You're not stupid," He placed his hand on top of mine then a soft kiss on my forehead.

I turned my face and put my lips to his. His lips were warm and soft. It felt so unreal to be kissing him. Then I realized something was wrong. He wasn't kissing me back.

Great. I messed it up again. I pulled away. I dropped my hand and looked away from his face.

"I'm sorry that was-" His lips captures mine. I felt a spark between us. I smiled against his lips. I felt him smile too. We pushed harder against each other. I felt my arms go around his neck. It felt like he was getting warmer. I felt his tongue against my lower lip. I opened my mouth and felt him enter. I smiled as we kept at it.

After a while we pulled a part both out of breath and smiling.

"God you're amazing," Miken said out of breath. I laughed and placed a light kiss on his lips. "You want to do something Wednesday?"



"I would love to but, Cameron would go a-wall. I say we just keep our relationship under wraps and not go public. Cameron would find away to kill you and not have anyone fond out if he ever found out we were going out now."

"Well then he won't find out," Miken said with a smirk. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I **really** like it when you do that," He said once I pulled away.

"Oh yeah?" I asked sarcastically like a five year old.

"Yeah," Miken said matching my tone.

"Well you know what?" I crinkled my nose and put my face about five inches away from his.

"What?" He crinkled his nose and brought his face about an inch from mine. That was too simple. I cocked my head to kiss him but found he had already done so and his lips were firmly on mine.

Who knew that thins could do a 180 like this? He is just so amamzing.


	17. Chapter 16

Well guys I didn't die. I'm sorry for such a long wait, I really am. I do have reasons but I wont get into it because I know you guys just want to read. I'll give you a bit of a recap. In the last chapter Rosaile talked with Andrew, her ex and he wants her back. She is torn between Miken and ends up running out of the house over whelmed. Miken quickly stops her and comforts her. She ends up picking him over Andrew. Miken and Rose's first kiss was in the back of his car at the end of the chapter. So here is,

**CHAPTER 16**

Butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I glanced back at myself in the mirror. This is going to be a fun night.

"Where the hell are you going dressed like **that **on a **Wednesday**?" Cameron's voice flooded into the room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned to my brother.

"That!" He said pointing to my sweater.

I looked down to see my light lavender sweater. It hugged my body in all the right places. The only thing that I could think of that Cameron was talking about was how my shirt dipped down in the front.

"I'm wearing a sweater," I said picking up my curling iron.

"You look like a whore," He said bluntly.

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically. He's so full of bull tonight. He's never said that before when I've worn this sweater to my dad's dinner parties for work.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I finished my hair. I watched him step into my room from the corner of my eye.

"Out," I said simply. I wasn't planning on telling him any time soon.

"You're not just going 'out'. It never takes you **this** long to get ready." I ignored him and finished getting ready. Surprisingly he stayed quiet.

He spoke again as I pulled on my black leather boots. "Where is 'out'?" He asked.

"Out, Cameron," I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Who is going to be 'out'?" Can he just shut up already?

"The three of us," I said as I zipped up my other boot.

"Oh and who would this be; me, myself and I?" He knows me too well because that was exactly what I was thinking.

"Why yes that would be," I said smiling widely at him. I could see the irritated look in his eyes and I couldn't help but want to laugh.

I scooped up my purple sequin clutch and opened it quickly to see I had everything that I needed for tonight. Satisfied I started for my door.

"I should really know where you're going," Cameron said.

"Why?" I asked as I flipped off the light leaving my brother in the dark cave that had become my room.

"So I don't have to follow you in my car,"

Stepping out into the hallway I came face to café with my oldest brother, Jordon. He looked at me with a confused expression. I didn't pay attention to it. I quickly walked past him to the kitchen.

"Where is she going?" I heard Jordon ask Cameron.

"I don't know she won't tell me," Cam said. They have to be stupid to think that I can't hear them.

"Hey Rosy where ya goin'?" Jordon asked now following me too.

"Out," This was really stating to get old.

Entering that kitchen I could see my mom at the counter reading the paper that was laid out in front of her. She looked up with a smile on her face as I walked into the room. She slid the keys to her car over the smooth black granite countertop so they were within my reach.

"You look very nice. Have fun and be home by one." Her smile lit up her entire face.

"ONE?" Cameron yelled alarmed. "Where the hell is she going that's way past curfew!"

"How come she knows and we don't? What if you get raped or something?" Jordon asked. His voice was full of concern. I just snorted. Only he would think of something like that.

"Thanks mom. Bye." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the front door.

God my brothers are ridicules. I can't go out with out them knowing. The might as well put a tracking devise on me. I bet they would love that this way they would know where I was at all times.

I had to tell my mom where I was going so I ended up telling her everything. I told her about dad calling me "princess", Chris, meeting Miken and finally our planed date. If I told Cameron he would have killed Miken and then me soon after.

I drove the short distance my butterflies going crazy in my stomach. They got worse making my lead foot even worse. Before I knew it I found myself in front of Miken's house.

The house was bright and looked homey. I could see in through the front window and see the shadows of people walking around in the house. That just made my heart thump even harder in my chest.

I sat in the car for close to five minutes just waiting. Should I go in? No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. I took in a deep breath and got out of the car and locked it as I made my way up the concrete sidewalk.

My shoes clicked softly. The sound made my hear pump faster because it was a reminder that I really was walking up to his front door. When I finally did get to his door it seemed so intimidating. I felt like I shouldn't be here, at his house. I want this though and with that thought I raised my hand to knock on the door only to have it open before my hand made contact with the wood.

Miken stood there with a bright smile on his face. I stupidly realized I still had my hand up and dropped it.

"Hey," He said. His voice was so smooth, so calm.

"Hi," I squeaked out. Oh my god I'm so stupid. He has to think I'm an idiot. I should just turn around right now and go home. I almost did but then I caught him checking me out. I then let myself take in his full appearance.

He had on dark loose jeans and a blue button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing his creamy pale skin. His shaggy black hair was pushed slightly to the right. I couldn't help but smile at how good he looked.

He smiled crookedly at me. His head turned and he leaned down to kiss my cheek softly. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to come right out of my chest. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and mentally cursed myself for blushing. He took my right hand in held it in his huge warm hand.

"You ready to go?" He asked sweetly. I nodded with a smile not trusting myself to speak just yet. "I'll be back later," He called over his shoulder and into the house. He quickly shut the door before anyone inside could say anything. "Let's go," He pulled me lightly to his car in the driveway.

We sat in silence as he drove through one town and into the next.

"Are you kidnapping me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe," He said with a smile turning to face me for a few seconds.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He looked at me with an amused expression. "You expect me to tell you?"

"Well I was hoping tat you might tell me. I guess it's a lost cause though."

"You're absolutely right but don't worry we're almost there,"

"Good because when most guys drive far that normally means that they are going to some place fancy," I said.

"Fancy? Well what if I was taking you somewhere like that?"

"Miken! Please tell me you're not."

"I've never been one for normality,"

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. "Thank you," I said softly then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

We ate at a cute place. It served everything from burgers to tacos. It was nice to be somewhere where no one knew who I was except Miken or maybe he was just what made it nice.

"So how ya doin'?" I asked. He chuckled. He was probably thinking something along the lines of "this girl is so stupid" or something like that.

"You are so random at times," He said smiling at me.

"I honestly want to know how you're doing,"

"Well, boxes are being unpacked and life is picking up. What about you? How are you holding up?" He asked the popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Let's see, I had to tell my mom about you, she can't wait to meet you, umm oh I'm still not talking to my dad but that's not hard because I haven't seen him. Lastly my brothers kept bugging me about where I was going tonight and I wouldn't tell them so before I left they were assuming that where ever I was going or doing that I was going to end up getting rape or something along those lines." I said with a smile trying to keep the subject light.

"Oh well that's just fantastic," He said sarcastically.

"Oh yes it is. So first I'm a whore and then I'm getting raped by you."

Who called you a whore?"Miken asked. His eyes were dark and threatening.

"Cameron, but don't worry about it. That's art of his job description to be an ass about whatever I'm wearing and any of the guys that I date."

"No it's not. I would know. I have a little sister. I'll tell her what he shouldn't ware but I wouldn't call her a whore and trust me she can definitely dress like one too."

I laughed. "All girls can,"

"Speaking of whores look at that just walked in," He said as he shyly pointed at a little blond girl. "What is she 12? They just keep getting younger and younger."

"Oh god you're right," This girl looked about 10 and was wearing an extremely short jean skirt. I bet if she bent over it wouldn't even cover her ass. She was wearing thick black eyeliner like she had no idea how to put it on. You could tell that her bra was stuffed with something and her shirt was way too low cut exposing almost all of her bra.

"That is just sad," He said.

"Yeah it is," I glanced back to the girl to see her checking out Miken. "Shield your virgin eyes Miken; she's checking you out,"

"Oh god," He dropped his face into his hands. I laughed lightly. "She's not coming over is she?" He asked.

"No, she's not coming over," I laughed again. He peaked threw his fingers like a small child to look at me. "You are so cute," I couldn't help but say.

"Well I'm glad you think so because if you didn't I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble," He said.

"Oh yes you would be; I know I am,"

"I'll show you how much trouble you're in," He slid out of his seat and bounced over to the seat next to mine. He picked me up effortlessly and placed me on his lap. "You're so perfect you have no idea how perfect you are. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." I felt his lips lightly on mine and smiled.

As soon as he was there he was gone and sitting back on the other side of the table.

"You're crazy," I said smiling at him.

"You wouldn't like me if I wasn't," He was right.

Our food came and talked as we ate. I don't think there was one thing, well one normal thing for a first date that we talked about. There was a family that must have had six kids, all of them looking the same with light blond hair. The kids looked to be aged from two to sixteen.

"Would you ever **think** about having that many kids?" Miken asked me.

"If I get married, which I don't think is ever going to happen but if it does five kids would be the max. I would like to be a mom someday though."

"I'm going to name my first son Donnavin,"

"Donnavin? You might as well as name him David."

"David? That is so boring."Miken said with a grown.

"I know but that's better then **Donnavin**,"

"What is better then?"

"Davin and I really like the name Jakden,"

"Hmm Jakden and for a nickname for my son?"

"Jake," I said picking at my food. His words sunk in. "Wait your son? I came up with te name!"

"So? I just maybe happen to like it a lot because you came up with it," He sat back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"I like that name so you can't just go and take it,"

"We'll we can share it,"

"I guess I have to repeat myself, you're crazy. I have never talked about having kids on a date with **any** guy never mind a first date."

"You're a little crazy too if you haven't noticed,"

"Oh trust me I have,"

"Well I don't want to rush you or anything but I want to show you something,"

"Oh well I'm done. We can go now if you want."

"Okay," He said with a smile.

We got the check and he wouldn't let me pay for any of it which was very much like a gentlemen. As soon as we were done we walked out into the cold night air. There was a sharp crisp breeze.

"Do you want to walk a little bit or take the car?" Miken asked as we walked towards the car.

"Walk silly. What's the point in wasting gas? I also get to spend more time with the guy that wants me to have his babies." I said with a smirk.

"I never said that,"

"But you said we could 'share' the name Jakden, implying, that the name would be for the same child, our child." I said looking to my right to have him looking back at me.

"You can think about it how ever you want," He said.

"I know what you meant and I know you know that I know,"

He just leaned against me slightly and kissed my hair. I leaned against him in return.

We walked about three blocks in silence with only each other's heat.

My jaw dropped when I saw all the lights. Miken lead me down to a park with a gazebo and a small dock that jetted out into the water. Both the gazebo and the dock were covered in beautiful white Christmas lights.

"This is amazing Miken," It really was. The site just took my breath away.

"I'm so happy you like it,"

"Like it is an understatement,"

"Not all girls would like this,"

"You're crazy for thinking that not all girls would like this,"

"That doesn't matter though because I'm crazy about you and no one else," I felt my heart melt.

He lead me over to the gazebo and we walked up the four brick steps so we were standing in the middle of it. I turned to face him. This was just so sweet of him.

"You're so…" I stopped to think of a word to describe him.

"Completely yours," He said softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.


End file.
